Clark's New Love
by Chlark27
Summary: Clark moves on with his life after being betrayed by Lana. A new girl from Ohio helps him.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

**-New to Town-**

She remembered the first time she saw Clark Kent. It was her first day at Metropolis University. She first moved to Kansas one month before while her parents had moved about three months prior to her arrival. They needed to dot the lines on the deed of the house and she needed to stay behind so she could pack up what little they had and drive out to Kansas from Ohio. It was a long drive.

Once she got to Kansas and arrived to the town aptly named Smallville, she loved it. It reminded her of home. However, while Ohio had for the most part rolling lands Kansas had flat land. That would take getting used to.

Nevertheless, her father, rather step father had set her up with an interview with Metropolis University because his daughter will get her Master's whether she liked it or not. Meanwhile she could earn her Bachelor's in any subject her little heart desired. For some reason she chose Journalism. A week after her arrival she drove to Metropolis University and was immediately accepted to the University. Not because she was wonderful and super intelligent but a legacy. By any means necessary, she thought to herself as she drove home. Now she will be getting her Master's in History and Bachelor's in Journalism. Twice as much work. Any life she might have had was now gone. The rest of the drive was dull with lots of views of corn and windmills. "Didn't these build anything else?" she asked herself looking at yet another windmill.

Three hours later she was driving down Hickory Lane past...what did the sign say? The Kent Farm. "Wonder if they're nice people?" She asked herself. She didn't see anybody outside. Five minutes later she pulled into her driveway. Got out of her car and walked into her house.

"Well did you get in?" her father (stepfather) asked.

"Hi Dad. I had a good drive home but you know I hate driving for three hours. Thanks for asking," Leslie replied.

"You're a funny girl. I'm glad that your back. So's your mother. Did you get in?" was his reply.

"Michael let her sit down," Leslie heard her mother say from the kitchen as Leslie sat down in the chair.

"Yes Da I got in," Leslie replied smiling. He wanted her to be great in the world. She still felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know how to act around him. She's never had a father before.

"Of course you did. I had no doubt in my mind," Michael replied sitting down opposite her. Then he asked, "When do you start?"

"I start at the end of August," Leslie replied yawning.

"Well go rest and then we have to work on the farm," Michael replied watching his daughter doze off.

Within minutes she was asleep.

**Part II**

For the next two months Leslie helped on the farm not going into town. Her parents did all the shopping while she explored the land around her. She did not like to associate with anyone. Of course 20/20 hindsight had she hung around town she may have gotten to know the locals a little more and then maybe seeing Clark for the first time including the drama that was Clark Kent wouldn't have been such a surprise.

So when she finally arrived to Metropolis she was pleasantly surprised to see the city was close in comparison to the Ohio cities. She smiled. She and her parents entered Metropolis University and for the next 3 hours registered for her classes (two Journalism and one History Class). Leslie was then lucky enough to gain a spot on the tour for which she remembered as hell.

**Part III**

**-Metropolis University-**

The first day of class was always hectic. Of course Leslie made sure her classes would be within 5 minutes of each other because frankly she was that lazy. The graduate history class would be interesting: the History of the Church. Always her favorite subject. The two Journalism classes would be odd as she never had anything to do with Journalism her whole life: the History of Journalism and Magazine editing.

Her first class was Magazine editing at 8 o'clock in the morning, then her History Class at 9 o'clock in the morning and then a big gap from 10 until 1. She decided to go and get some coffee at the Horses Hat. She walked in and found the seat farthest in the back. Leslie sat down as the waitress walked up to her.

"What would you like?" the woman asked in Gaelic.

"Aine, English," someone yelled in English to Aine the waitress.

"No it's ok I speak Gaelic. I want an Irish Coffee please," Leslie replied in Gaelic.

"Thanks. I forget that I am not in Ireland anymore," Aine replied sheepishly.

"What part of Ireland are you from?" Leslie asked. Actually she was happy having to learn the language and now able to use it.

"Galway," Aine replied. "I will get your coffee."

"Thanks," Leslie replied.

Aine walked off.

**Part IV**

Aine returned with her coffee and Leslie enjoyed it leisurely for the next two and half hours. At 12:30, Leslie paid for the coffee and gave Aine a tip and Leslie headed out of the Horses Hat. Leslie took her time back to campus as it was not too far. About 10 minutes later she walked into her Journalism of History class to see that she could pick pretty much any seat she wanted. She walked up the right aisle and picked the aisle seat toward the middle. She put her bag down and shuffled through it to get a pad and pen. Then she watched people filtering in for the next 20 minutes. She was absolutely bored. Then it happened.

**Part V**

**-Clark Kent-**

In walked the most handsome man she's ever seen in her life. He was, at least, 6'4, blue eyes and midnight black hair. He was looking for a place to sit as now most of the class had arrived. Then he looked at her. Why was he looking at her? She wondered. Then she noticed a seat next to her and her mouth went dry.

"Hey Clark here are two seats. Let's sit here," a young blond woman told the young man.

"Probably his girlfriend", Leslie thought to herself.

"Ok Chloe," Clark replied.

"Hi, is anyone sitting there?" Chloe asked looking at Leslie.

"Um, no. You can sit there if you like," Leslie replied standing up to let them past.

"Thanks," Clark replied waiting for Chloe to figure which seat she wanted to sit in. She finally decided sit farthest away from Leslie. Clark then sat down next Leslie

"Great", Leslie thought to herself. She started to put her right arm on the rest at the same as Clark. They both smiled at each other.

"You can have it," Clark told her moving his arm.

"Thanks," Leslie replied softly. She was acting like a 14 year old.

Just then the Professor walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part VI**

**-Journalism Class-**

"Welcome class to Journalism 201. This is the History of Journalism. I'm Professor Jacob Wilson. Let's begin shall we?" Professor Wilson said. He opened his briefcase and pulled out the syllabi. He then asked the graduate student to help him pass out the syllabi.

The graduate student handed her the pile and she passed down to Clark. After a quick glance at Clark she returned her glance to the syllabi. The professor returned to the front of the class while the graduate student sat down in his seat.

"Ok class let's go over what you'll be doing over the course of the semester," Professor Wilson started. He then launched into the course work. Leslie tried not to stare at Clark. It was hard simply because he kept shifting in his seat. Attempting apparently to get his tall frame comfortable in a small space.

"There will be a lot of group work and as the weeks go by you'll understand why. I know it seems a lot now but it will get better," Professor Wilson spoke with a smile. He received some chuckles. Then he went on to say, "Tomorrow I'll put you into groups and then on third day give you topics. See you tomorrow." He slowly gathered his stuff up. Students drifted out of the class and other's went to the professor to ask questions. IT was time for Leslie to go home. Luckily she lived alone. She got up and put her stuff in her bag.

"Wow early. Clark want to go and get coffee?" Chloe asked stepping past Leslie.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Leslie," Clark told her also stepping past her.

"Yes Leslie it was," Chloe spoke smiling.

"It was nice meeting you too," Leslie replied. They turned and left. Leslie followed suit. She wanted to get home and get ahead start on work.

**Part VII**

Leslie walked into her Journalism class disappointed that she couldn't sit next to Clark who was sitting in the back with his friend who was chattering a mile a minute so Leslie chose to sit closer to the front. She looked around and upon closer inspection she realized why she hadn't gotten closer. It seemed every female sat as close to an oblivious Clark as possible who nodded in the appropriate pauses. Apparently these females thought if they sat closer to Clark the better chance they would have in partnering with him. Leslie smiled as the professor walked in.

"Hello class. Today is the day we get our into our groups. Since there was an odd number of people some of you will be in groups of three," Professor Wilson spoke. Then he started putting people in groups. Some of the girls who had been staring at Clark were disappointed to not be put in his group. Chloe rolled her eyes at an oblivious Clark who didn't see the disappointed girls. Leslie on the other hand was beginning to get nervous. She hadn't been called yet and had always been the last to be called on everything didn't like waiting until last. "Leslie Brooks, Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent." Finally, Leslie thought to herself. She looked back at Clark and Chloe who smiled. She smiled in return. He finished the groups and started the lecture.

Forty-five minutes later the lecture ended with the professor saying, "Thank you for not falling asleep on me. Have a good day." Leslie decided to wait on her group mates to walk down so she could talk to them. The two made their way over to her.

"Hey Leslie I'm glad we got you," Chloe said smiling.

Leslie smiled in returned and asked, "Are you always this blunt?"

"Yes she is. You get used to it," Clark said smiling.

"I am a journalist so it's what I do," Chloe said cocking her head to one side.

"Do you have free time now?" Clark asked looking at Leslie.

"Yes I do. I was thinking of going to get some coffee at the Horses Hat. Would like you to come with me?" Leslie asked leaving her aisle.

Chloe smiled and exclaimed, "I think we're going to get along just great!" They walked to the Horses Hat talking and getting to know each other.

**Part VIII**

"Oh look it's 5 o'clock!" Chloe exclaimed looking at her watch.

"What happens at 5 o'clock?" Leslie asked smiling.

Chloe just smiled and replied, "Meeting my boyfriend! I told him I would meet him right now at my dorm and I'm late."

Clark smiled and said, "As usual!"

"Ha Ha Clark! Do you need a ride home?" Chloe asked standing up. She laid some money on the table.

"No I'll stay. If Leslie doesn't mind," Clark spoke looking for Leslie.

"No I don't mind at all. I'll drive him home Chloe," Leslie replied grateful that Clark wanted to stay.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe replied walking out.

They watched Chloe walk out in silence.

"Does she always talk that much?" Leslie asked picking up her coffee and drinking some of it. She then set it back down on the table.

"Yes. She's always talked that much since 8th grade," he replied.

"So what do you think of our class?" Clark asked.

"I like it but I don't really see how he'll mesh the topic and group work but we'll see," Leslie replied quickly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah that's what I thought. So what's your major?" he asked. He picked up his coffee and sipped. He then put the coffee back down.

"It's really complicated. I'm getting my Master's in History and Bachelor's in Journalism. It's a new thing Metropolis Univers ity's trying," Leslie replied scratching her knee.

He looked at her a little surprised then asked, "So that means you already have a degree?"

She replied, "Yes. I received my BA in Ohio but I wanted a Journalism degree as well so here I am. What about you?"

It was his turn to become red. He replied, "Journalism and Astronomy. I actually wrote for my High School paper but I didn't like it. It sort of grew on me."

Leslie laughed then asked, "So where did you go to High School?"

"I grew up in Smallville," he replied

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied a little defensively.

"No it's just that's where my family and I live. Kent I knew I knew that name. Your family owns the Kent farm?" she asked laughing.

He just looked at her funny then asked, "Yes how did you know?"

She replied, "We live on the next farm over."

"Really. I know that family. Didn't they just move in like three months ago. I never saw you," he replied.

"I kind of kept to myself. I normally don't talk to people," she replied sheepishly. Her shyness really is annoying.

"I understand. I am pretty shy too," he replied smiling.

The ice was broken. They now talked freely. The shyness gone.Part Nine

-It's Late-It was weird how he opened up to someone he barely knew. Usually it took Clark longer then two days to be this comfortable. She was talking but he barely heard her. He was to busy staring at her lips.

"Clark are you ok?" Leslie asked leaning in.

She smelled like vanilla. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied. He looked at his watch. How did it get so late. It was nine o'clock!

"How did it get so late?" Clark asked blushing.

"Oh wow. I guess we should go," Leslie replied scratching her nose.

"You don't have to take me. I don't mind using the bus," Clark spoke standing up. He pulled out his wallet and then some money. He was actually kind of glad that he didn't have to use the transit system. While he loved the city the bus system left something to be desired.

Leslie stood up. She said, "Clark I don't mind."

This was really the first time he looked at her. She was mocha colored, brown almond shaped and curvy. She had to be 3 years older then him.

Aine came around and they paid her. Then Clark and Leslie headed out into the night sky.

"Where are you staying Clark?" Leslie asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Brown Hall," he replied.

"Ok we'll have to walk back to campus student lot," she told him heading towards campus.

"That's not a problem," he replied.

They walked in relative silence.

"May I ask you a question?" Leslie asked.

"You just did," he replied smiling.

She laughed. "Ok another one? You know other than that one?" She asked smiling.

"Sure," he replied. She was quick witted.

"Chloe's dating your friend Lex?" Leslie asked looking at him.

"Yes they've been dating for about a year. Actually it was unintentional. They were kind of forced together thanks to me so they ended having more in common then they thought. Lex is extremely wealthy and Chloe isn't," Clark replied not looking at Leslie. He didn't want to remember how they were forced together. Had he been a better friend then Chloe and Lex would never have gotten together. Of course in the same token they were forced to get to know each other.

"Are you dating anyone?" Leslie asked. Clearly he was embarrassed but she kept asking wanting to know.

"No," was his reply. He continued to remember the Lana fiasco. "Unfortunately she had the personality of a dishrag."

"Must not have been Chloe," Leslie replied as they entered the student lot. Now if she could remember where she parked. They headed down Lot 9. I hope it's here, she thought to herself. All she had to do was look for the Ohio tags.

"No it wasn't Chloe. She would have been the better choice," Clark replied sadly.

"I'm sorry if I brought up something bad," Leslie said looking at Clark.

"No it's ok. It's been four months," Clark replied still not looking at Leslie.

"Oh there it is," Leslie said spying her midnight blue Escalade. Her stepfather bought her this car the year before. It was a nice gift for her birthday.

She unlocked his door, she walked around to her door and unlocked it.

"You can move it back the seat if you like," Leslie told them as they both got in and shut the door. They both buckled their seatbelt.

He sat down and moved back his seat. She started the car and left the parking lot. She made her way to the dorms

"Brown Hall you said?" Leslie asked turning in that direction.

"Yes," he replied. He was so tired.

They both still had lots of work to do.

She wove her way through the dorms to finally make her way to Brown Hall. She came to a complete stop and looked at him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Here we are!" Leslie said watching him.

"Yes here we are. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow!" he said smiling.

"Ok see you tomorrow!" She replied. He shut the door and passed the front of the car. He stopped long enough to wave. She waved back. He then went into the dorm.

Leslie pulled away and headed home. Clark made it into his room which was single. His parents thought it best due to his new found power, floating. How would he explain that to his roommate? He checked his messages: two from his parents, one from Lex and Chloe. He called them all back and then started on his work. Luckily it didn't take him long.

Leslie made it home and checked her messages: one from her parents and the other from a friend in Ohio. She called them back and then started on her work. Unfortunately for her it took most of the night.

–The next day–

Leslie made her way to Journalism class and she was running late. Leslie went to the library to get ahead start for her paper for her history class and she was so busy she lost track of time. Now she was sprinting across campus to her Journalism class. She hoped she could find a seat. Part of her hoped Clark and Chloe saved her a seat but she wasn't holding her breath. She walked into class and looked around and trying to catch her breath.

"Leslie up here," she heard someone say. She looked around: it was Chloe. She was waving at Leslie and summoning her up into the back.

There was an empty seat next Clark. She wondered if Chloe did that on purpose. It didn't matter. She made her way to the seat.

"Hey guys," Leslie said as she stepped passed Chloe and Clark. Then she sat down next to Clark.

He looked at her and then at his watch, he said, "A bit late."

"I know. I was at the library which by the way is ill placed and I lost track of time," Leslie replied.

"See that's what I'm saying. Nobody realizes that the Library should actually be closer to the classes," Chloe replied rolling her eyes. She was going to say something else but the Professor walked in and started class.

–40 minutes later–

"Ok now let's do topics. Just one person from a group please. We don't need crowding," Prof. Wilson joked.

"I'll go get it," Chloe said already getting up.

"Gee Chloe why don't you go get it," Clark teased and Chloe responded sticking her tongue out.

The two quietly talked awaiting for Chloe to return with their topic.

"Miss Sullivan!" Professor clamored.

"Uh-oh," Clark said looking at Leslie.

"Uh-oh" Leslie echoed. "We'd better get down there."

"I think your right," Clark replied standing up. He gave his hand to Leslie to help her up. She smiled and took it. They slowly walked down the aisle never really letting go of the other's hand.

"Chloe. Can we at least see the topic BEFORE you say no for the rest of us," Clark said softly.

"Yes Chloe let us see too," Leslie replied not liking someone speaking for her.

Chloe whirled around clearly embarrassed. She does that sometimes just jumps the gun.

"I'm sorry guys. I just didn't like the topic and assumed you would agree," she said her face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's ok Chloe. Let us see the topic," Clark said. He took the topic from his friend and looked at it. Catholic Church abuses. He showed to Leslie. The professor just looked at them, finished giving out topics and walked out.

"Chloe why don't you want to do this topic?" Leslie asked heading for the door. Her two new friends followed.

"It's to risque," Chloe replied looking down at the floor.

"It never bothered you before," Clark replied opening the door for the two women.

Chloe and Leslie walked out with Clark right behind them.

"Well it does now. Now that I know..." Chloe started but stopped with the look on Clark's face.

"Know what?" Leslie asked looking at the two weird. Something was definitely up.

"Now that I know the difference between good reporting and tattling," the blond replied hoping that saved her.

"Oh ok," Leslie replied shrugging. She didn't know what was going nor was she going to find out. Whatever was going on was between Clark and Chloe. Leslie had no right to ask.

They made it to the doors and once again Clark opened the door. That is so cute, Leslie thought to herself.

"Isn't that Lex over there?" Clark asked looking towards a Porsche.

"So that's the elusive Lex?" Leslie asked smiling.

"Yes that is," Chloe returned smiling deeply.

"Hey guys!" Lex spoke seeing his friends.

"Lex, how's it going?" Clark asked walking up to the bald man.

"This is Leslie from our class. Leslie this is Lex," Chloe said introducing the two. Lex and Leslie shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Leslie," Lex said smiling.

"You too Lex," Leslie replied with a little smile. It took her a little while to get to know people.

"Listen I'm starved let's go have lunch," Lex spoke with an air of elegance. Leslie wondered if having money did that.

"Yes I'm starved!" Chloe spoke animatedly.

"Me too," Clark replied scratching his stomach.

"Clark your always hungry," Lex said laughing.

Then they looked at Leslie. She was taken off guard with so many people looking at her.

"Are you joining us?" Lex asked smiling.

"Sure," Leslie replied kind of surprised that they wanted to include her.

"Listen Clark why don't you ride with Leslie because she probably doesn't know where our restaurant is. I hope you like Chinese Leslie," Chloe said really rapidly.

"I LOVE Chinese," Leslie replied smiling. "Clark you ok riding with me ok?"

"Sure. Let's go," Clark replied. "Student lot?"

"Student lot," Leslie replied. "See you guys soon."

"Ok bye," Chloe replied getting into the Porche.

She looked at Lex and said, "It was so cute they were holding hands in class."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Were they? They barely know each other."

"They hung out with each other the other night for 4 hours. They just need some time," Chloe replied looking out the window smiling.

Lex looked at Chloe and thought that's all they needed was time. However, this is different. Clark just got out of a bad relationship. Clark took so long shaking his feelings and couldn't just get over things so quickly. Least of all his "relationship" with Lana. Lex shook his head. He pulled out of his spot and headed for "The Chinese Dragon." A cliched name but a wonderful restaurant.Meanwhile...

Clark and Leslie talked about the topic and how to tackle it. They made it to the student lot and were looking for her jeep.

"Well I do think visual aids will be the key. Of course not tacky or gross," Leslie said looking at Clark. He nodded.

"I think your right. We need for the people to SEE what we're talking about," he replied.

The found the jeep. Leslie unlocked the doors and was about to get into the driver's seat.

"Clark do you mind driving? I don't know where the restaurant is and it would be easier for you to drive," Leslie asked looking at him. He looked surprised.

"Sure. I don't mind," he replied coming over to the driver's seat. Leslie gave him the keys and went over to the passenger's seat. This was weird, she thought. She never let anyone drive her jeep.

They got in and shut the door. He adjusted his seat and started the car. He pulled out and headed into the city.

"I hope we can find a place to park," Clark said weaving his way through the streets.

"I know cities are notorious for bad parking," replied Leslie. She looked out the window and then looked back at Clark. He looked at her and she blushed returning her gaze to the window.

About 10 minutes later they made it to the restaurant and luckily found a space right out front. They parked the car and got out. He opened the door for her and went in. The waiter greeted them and took them to their seat with Lex and Chloe.

"It took you guys long enough," Chloe teased.

"Sorry traffic," Clark replied handing Leslie her keys. Chloe looked at Lex with a knowing looking.

"We already ordered. Here comes the waiter," Lex told the two new arrivals.

The waiter came took Leslie and Clark's order. The four sat talked while waiting for their food.

The food came and conversation never died. They sat there for several hours until Lex had to leave. Chloe went with him and Leslie took Clark home.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART ONE**

**One and half months later….**

Leslie walked into her journalism class carrying an extremely heavy back pack. Why she thought she could get this stuff at the library in such a small bag was beyond her. Apparently her eyesight was poor. "Stupid head," she mumbled to herself.

"Well I don't know. I think you have a very beautiful head," Someone behind her spoke chuckling. Leslie whipped around nearly falling to see Clark holding out his hand so she wouldn't fall. She grabbed his hand and smiled. He helped her take off her backpack and carried it for her.

He walked toward the seats in the back and she followed him smiling.

She went into the row of seats first and they both sat down at the same

time.

"You know if you keep doing stuff like that I may just have to keep

you around," she told him then she asked, "If you can, could get into

my bag for paper?"

He replied, "Sure." He had a hard time getting her bag open but

finally he got her notebook out with a pen. He looked at her and said,

"Dude, what possessed you to get all the books in this bag." He was trying

really hard not to laugh. He had recently picked up saying dude thanks

to Leslie and it irritated his mother to distraction when he said it to

her.

"I don't want to hear it, ok? I don't know what I was

thinking," Leslie replied looking at him. She could tell he was trying not to laugh and

she didn't know whether to kiss him or swat him on the arm. She

instead said, "That's why I keep you around Clark. You'll carry it for

me."

"Oh you think I will," he replied with a mock annoyed tone. Of

course he would carry it for her. He always would.

They had been spending so much time together people assumed they were

dating. They weren't dating. He was at her house everyday except

when his parents came down. He didn't know how they would react to him

spending so much time with a girl, at her house…alone. He was

finally over Lana but he wasn't looking forward to going back to Smallville.

Thanksgiving break was pretty close. He wasn't looking forward going home simply because Leslie would be

driving him back to Smallville. He wasn't looking forward to a possible

confrontation because Lana would be there and reports he's had about

her weren't too good. She and the guy she was cheating on Clark with had

broken up and apparently, rumors had it, looking to Clark again. He

was not going back to her. Part of him will always love her but he could

never truly forgive her. He was afraid of how she would react when she

saw him and Leslie together. He looked at Leslie and wanted to kiss

her so bad. She was talking. He couldn't understand what she was saying

and frankly he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Clark, Clark," Leslie spoke looking at him in the eye. And what

beautiful eyes he has too. She knew they had an attraction to one

another but it was never acted upon because both were so shy it was

unbelievable. In her brain she knew she was attractive but not so much

for Clark. I mean he was absolutely beautiful. Why would he want her

when he could have anyone? Now he was speaking.

"What?" She asked looking at him blankly.

"I was just wondering where Chloe is? Class is about to start and

it's not like Chloe to be late," he spoke looking towards the door.

The professor walked in followed by Chloe. Leslie smiled and Clark

groaned.

"I hope she didn't keep the professor out there the whole time?"

Clark asked smiling at Leslie. They both laughed. Chloe made her way

quickly toward the back shoved her way passed them to sit next to Leslie.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Leslie asked looking at Chloe.

"Lex isn't coming home this weekend!" Chloe exclaimed trying not

to cry.

"Oh Chloe I'm sorry!" Clark spoke. He was going to speak again

but the professor started to the lecture: do the media go too far? And the

debate was on.

**PART TWO**

After class the trio made their way out Leslie was asking, "Chloe what did he say?"

"That's the thing he didn't say anything. He hasn't called!" Chloe

responded grumpily.

Clark, dutifully carrying Leslie's backpack, said, "Lex would call

Chloe." It's not like him. So he's actually hasn't said he wasn't

coming?"

"It's typical you guys stick together," Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe why are you angry? I know Lex is a busy man but he's made

the call to you before. Let's not assume the worse before you hang him

from the nearest tree, ok?" Leslie said looking at Chloe. She knew

Chloe's temperament could run hot and cold at a moment's notice. By now they

are outside heading out toward the Horses Hat

Chloe calming down said, "I know but it's not like him to go even two

days without a phone call or some other way of communication."

"I know but don't worry. Handling multi-billion dollar

conglomerations can't be easy," Clark said opening the door. How he managed to

open the door to the Tavern and two backpacks was beyond Leslie.

"Clark why do you have two backpacks?" Chloe asked as they walked

past the bar. They waved at the staff that waved back.

"Because somebody who shall stay anonymous decided to check out all

the books in the library today," Clark replied staring obviously at

Leslie.

"Dude, I could have got more for you Clark but because I'm nice

and I like you I didn't," Leslie replied sitting in the booth. Clark put

the bags with Chloe and slid next to Leslie. Chloe watched with amazement. Lana eat your heart out.

"You're too kind and magnanimous. Your generosity knows no

bounds," Clark retorted. Aine came over with their drinks and food.

"What possessed you to get all of these books?" Chloe asked

putting a straw in her drink and taking a sip.

"I have a paper due in two weeks and procrastinated," Leslie

replied taking a sip from her drink.

"So I guess this means I get to type it up for you?" Clark asked

looking put out.

"Yes of course. I mean if it's no trouble to you. I know your so

busy with what ever it is your doing so if you could take time to help

little ole' me I would really appreciate it," Leslie replied laughing.

Chloe sat back and watched. She looked at her clock, and it was

almost time for her to get to the Planet. She didn't have to be there

till three and couldn't really ask Clark to super speed her there

with Leslie around so she would have to hoof it. She didn't really mind

too much. Then her phone rang within her bag. She got it out hoping it

was Lex, it wasn't. It was Lana. Chloe frowned.

"Chloe are you ok?" Clark asked looking at Chloe. "Who is

it?"

Chloe looked at Clark and for a split second she wasn't going to

tell him but now he'd be wondering. She said, "It's Lana. Let me see

what she wants." She answered the phone. Clark's face darkened. What

could she want? He wondered.

"Hey what's up?" Chloe asked in her fake happy voice. This was

like the millionth time she called and Chloe always managed to get off the phone

as quickly as possible.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to know what you were doing?" Lana

asked a little too breezily. She, of course, wanted something. She wanted

Clark. She was so stupid to let him go. Lana had applied late for

Met. U. she wanted Clark to come pick her up with all her stuff and drive

back to the city. Maybe this way they could try to work things out. She

knew Clark was waiting for her. All she had to do was show Clark she needed

help and he would come running like always did. And where Chloe is

Clark is too.

"I'm eating with some friends and then I'm going to the Planet," Chloe

replied sighing heavily. Lana asked her the same questions everyday.

It was a bit annoying.

"Oh so I was wondering…." Lana started to ask and Chloe rolled

her eyes here it comes, "Is Clark with you?"

"Yes Clark is with me as well as another friend," Chloe replied.

"Oh?" Lana asked trying to prompt Chloe. "Is it Lex?"

"No it isn't Lex," Chloe replied not falling for Lana's little

prompt conversation.

"Listen could please ask Clark to call me? I really need his help

and he's the only one who could help me," Lana asked fluttering her

eyes.

"Sure Lana I'll give Clark that message when he gets back from the

bathroom, ok?" Chloe replied looking at Clark who was frowning. He

could hear every word of their conversation. So it was true she was trying

to get him back.

Meanwhile Leslie just stared at the two. Something was clearly going

on and she was out of the loop. She realized she had no right to snoop

and felt weird butting in on something she didn't know about. She would

leave as soon as Chloe finished the conversation.

"Alright Lana well I've got to run. I'll be sure to give Clark

your message. Bye," Chloe said then hanging up the phone.

Clark looked uncomfortably at Leslie who said, "You know what I've

got some things to do so why don't I go and I'll talk to you guys

later. Clark could you let me through?" He got up and she walked past him

and out of the building with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Well that was uncomfortable. Why did you do that?" Chloe asked

looking at him. She realized Clark didn't divulge secrets but to completely

make somebody uncomfortable was not like him.

"What? She's the one who left," Clark replied looking to the

ground. He didn't want to talk about Lana in front of Leslie. He barely knew her.

"Clark what a load of crap. She felt awkward because of you. Plus haven't you guys been hanging out an awful lately?" Chloe asked staring at him. She didn't want to make this easy for Clark. He had to grow up.

"Yes but that doesn't give her the right to know my personal

life!" Clark shouted back.

"Clark she didn't ask about your personal life now did she!?" Chloe replied even more loudly.

"Chloe just stay out of it! It's none of your business!" Clark replied angrily. Then he realized he'd gone too far. Chloe stared at him and slapped him. He pretended it hurt. Chloe then stared at him and walked out too. Everybody was staring at him. He's so stupid. Why did he do that? He then walked out of the building following Chloe to make sure she made it safely to the Daily Planet and then walked back to campus.

From there he super speed to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART ONE**

Clark sat on his bed wondering why he got so angry. Was Leslie knowing about Lana that important? Why did lash out like that?

Maybe he was angrier than he thought. He lay back on his bed and drifted into his memories: he and Lana sitting under an oak tree

with a picnic lunch.

It was a Saturday; he finished all his chores that morning. His mother helped him pack a lunch. Clark smiled at the memory. They

sat under the tree until dusk just talking. He was so happy. He finally got the girl of his dreams and he could have sat there all night if he

was allowed but she had to go because she had some work to do at the Talon. He offered to take her but she declined saying one of

the girls who was also on the same shift offered her ride. Clark frowned at this point. As it turned out she had a date with the other

"boyfriend."

Finally Clark couldn't take it anymore he decided he needed to apologize to Chloe and to Leslie. He was so angry with himself for

being disrespectful to both he wasn't sure how he was going to apologize.

First Chloe. She would still be at the Planet.

**PART TWO**

**-DAILY PLANET-**

"Leslie listen I know Clark's behavior was completely out of character but don't be too angry with him," Chloe said while typing on

the computer. Her obits were coming along very nicely.

Leslie thought for a moment and replied, "I'm not angry I'm just shocked he would close up so quickly like that. I know you too have your secrets and that's fine. You two have been friends forever and I don't expect to know all his secrets but I'm just disappointed that he was rude."

"I know and again it's not like him to be this way. Unfortunately there's history between Lana and Clark," Chloe spoke wondering why she was apologizing for his behavior. Maybe she got used to doing this for him that it just sort of happened now.

"I know and I appreciate whatever it is your doing for him but honestly he's going to have to apologize to me and it was just awkward. At least I know how he feels about me. He just sees me as his partner in class," Leslie replied. Honestly it was ok.

"No really he doesn't. He has a hard time opening up…" Chloe started trying really hard to defend him

"Chloe it's ok. I mean at least now I know. Listen I've gotta jet. I'll see you tomorrow," Leslie cut her off and then hung up. She

knew that was rude. She really thought Clark liked her. They weren't in love because they only knew each other a month but she really thought it was on the path.

Chloe just sat there listening to the dial tone. Well Clark you're on your own, Chloe thought to herself. Finally she hung up the phone

watching Clark walk down the steps. He walked really slowly toward her. He still had on his blue jeans and blue shirt from class.

"Well, well look who it is?" Chloe smiled sardonically.

"Chloe I am so sorry for acting like such a jerk," Clark said sitting down across from her.

"I know you are Clark but get it together. What's up with attitude?" Chloe asked looking at her friend.

"I don't know. Honestly. I don't know why I got so angry and why I shut down," Clark replied setting his elbows on the desk.

"Do you want my opinion?" Chloe asked smiling.

"What you're actually asking me?" Clark asked in reply smiling as well.

"Haha. I think you like Leslie and it scares you. I think you're afraid to let somebody else in after Lana. It's been four months Clark," Chloe replied.

"Exactly it's only been four months. How can I get over Lana so quickly?" Clark asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think you really are. I think you're still very angry with her because she made you look like fool in front of everybody. That's not something to get over. And now it seems she wants you back and you're afraid," Chloe replied thoughtfully.

"I guess that's true. I made myself look like an ass. I dropped you and Lex. I stopped doing chores at home to be with her. I guess I was just ashamed of myself Chloe and I was afraid Leslie would be ashamed of me too," Clark replied looking down at the desk.

Chloe looked at Clark with new eyes. Here was the strongest man on the planet afraid he would look stupid to a new friend. She smiled.

"Clark I would hardly think anybody would be ashamed of you. Lex and I didn't. Sure we were mad at you for awhile but in the end you came around. We still love you. You loved Lana your whole life. I'm going to give you a piece of advice as your friend. Go tell that to Leslie. You might be surprised," Chloe said standing up.

"Your right. I was going to her house to apologize anyway. Thanks Chloe," Clark replied standing up. He went over to hug Chloe and

then waved bye.

**PART THREE**

-**LESLIE'S APARTMENT**-

She looked at all the books on her table and missed Clark terribly already. She was so used to having him here to make the work fun. Why did it matter so much? They were partners in a stupid class. Her shoulder's slumped a little more. Because, she thought to herself, Chloe and Clark made being in Kansas easier. It made missing her friends inOhio easier. The transition was hard but when she made friends with Chloe and Clark just that much easier. Plus she really missed Clark hanging out at her apartment. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello," she said hoping it was her mother or her stepfather.

"Hello darling," her mother replied. Leslie breathed a deep sigh. It was her mom.

"How's it going?" Leslie asked sitting on her sofa.

"It's going pretty good. I just wanted to tell you that your

dad's going to be in Metropolis on Friday and wanted to know if you would be free to have lunch with him," the older woman asked.

"Sure mom. Tell da I would love to have lunch with him but it'll

be at 1 o'clock, ok?" Leslie asked looking at her calendar. She wrote in

it "Lunch with Da" so she wouldn't forget.

"Sure honey. He'll meet you outside of class like that one time," her mother replied.

"Cool. What will you be doing while he's up here hanging out with

me?" Leslie asked smiling. "Oh you know the usual big parties, lots of good times," her

mother replied laughing. She had such a weird sense of humor.

"Ha Ha. You are so funny," Leslie replied. She was about to say something else when somebody knocked at the door. "Hey listen I have someone at the door. I'll call you later."

"Ok dear. Bye," her mother replied. They both hung up. She went to the door and opened it surprised to see the person

standing on the other side.

PART FOUR

"Hi," Clark said looking to the ground. He ran right over so he could apologize before he lost his nerve.

"Hey," Leslie replied standing there awkwardly then went on to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior. May I come in? I don't

wish to discuss this with your neighbors," Clark told her looking around.

"Sure come in. I'm sorry," Leslie told him as she stepped aside

allowing him to walk by. He was so tall and he smelled of musk. She took a

deep breath and closed her eyes.

He walked by and she smelled of lilacs. He loved that smell so much.

He needed to clear the air. If he were going to move on with his life he

needed to let this go.

"Thanks," he said walking past her. She opened her eyes quickly

hoping he didn't notice.

"You want something to drink?" she asked sitting on the sofa.

"Sure but I'll get it. I know where the fridge is," he said

smiling. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Since he spent a lot of time there he would bring his own drink over and stock it in the fridge.

She didn't like it so there was plenty left. He went over to the

sofa and sat down. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled in return.

"So what's up Clark?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. Lana's call really surprised

me. We had a past. She and I used to date and we broke up about four months ago," Clark started then taking a drink. Leslie thought it best to let him continue uninterrupted. Then he started again, "You have to understand I was in love with her since I was five and pined for her till finally I was 16. We broke up in April."

"Why?" Leslie asked cautiously.

"Because I found her in the back of the coffee house with some guy

she had apparently started dating around the same time she and I started dating. She would have me going to do errands for her so she could be alone with him. That's why Chloe and Lex were forced together. I

was a horrible friend to them. I would never keep appointments with them and completely blow them off. Then one day I went out on an errand and came back to see Chloe in the back. I thought that was odd but she had been looking for me and found Lana and I found her," he said trying really hard not to remember. Then he said, "Apparently everybody knew what

she was doing and nobody said anything to me. You have to understand I LOVED

her and I couldn't see her faults. I was so stupid," he said berating himself.

"Clark you're not stupid. You did what anybody in love did.

Believe me I understand. So that explains why you got angry when she called.

Does she want you back?" Leslie asked looking at Clark. She put her hand

on his shoulder and he looked at her. He smiled. He was glad she

understood. He was the man of steel and he was afraid of a girl.

"Yes she does. She and the boyfriend are broken up and she can't

be without a man so she comes crawling back. I, of course, am suppose to

be there cause I usually was and take care of whatever she needed until

she found somebody else," Clark replied drinking from the rest of the

can.

He got up and put the can in the recycling. He leaned against the

counter.

Leslie looked at Clark with thoughtful eyes. "Of course Clark.

You're a good man and you want what's best for people at your own expense even

carrying backpacks for girls who get too many books at the library,"

she said laughing. He smiled in return.

"Its part of my talent," Clark replied his smile turning into laughter.

Then his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and it was Lana. He groaned

and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Sure Clark. You can use the spare room," Leslie responded. They

needed to take care of this and if she wanted Clark as her boyfriend then by

god she was going to make sure he got over it.

PART FIVE

He went into the spare room where he slept a couple of times and

answered the phone. He said, "Hey what's up." He was trying to check is

anger.

"Not much. I've been trying to catch you for the last couple of

days. I was wondering how you were doing?" she asked in her nice voice. She

fluttered her eyes for effect.

"Sorry I've been very busy. You know school," he replied

casually.

"Oh of course. I've just been thinking about you and us. I'm

so sorry things went down the way it did," she said in a buttery voice. She

needed him to help her and it didn't hurt to sugar him up.

"Really? What brought this on?" he asked wondering why he even

was continuing this conversation.

"Nothing really. I got accepted into Met. U and I knew you were

going there and that just got me thinking," she replied doing her best to

act casually. She knew he was excited.

He wanted to laugh because she expected him to be excited, he said,

"That's nice Lana. What can I do for you? You obviously want

something."

She hadn't expected him to be so abrupt she replied, "Oh I was

wondering if you could help me move up to the campus after break. Please?"

She hoped she sounded in need of rescued.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry Lana I can't. I'm returning

with someone whom I'm hoping to start dating soon. I'd like to take the

time to be alone with her. You know what I mean? She'll be driving me

down to Smallville and back to Metropolis."

"What!? You can't be serious!?" she howled. He can't do this

to her!

He was supposed to be in love with her!

"Yeah sorry. Thanks by the way," he stated smiling.

"For what?" she asked enraged.

"For cheating on me. If you hadn't I wouldn't have ever gotten

to know this person," he replied hanging up.

Lana looked at the phone enraged. When he returned home she would

show him. She stormed from the living room of her apartment to her bedroom

and slammed the door.

Clark walked out of the extra room to look for Leslie. She was making

dinner. He couldn't tell what.

She looked up at him and smiled she asked, "How did it go?"

"It went well for me but not her. She wasn't very happy. I

suspect when we drive back to Smallville she'll try to get me back," he replied

joining her in the kitchen.

"That will be good for a laugh. Would you care to join me for

dinner?

I'm making spaghetti," she said stirring the meat.

"Sure!" he replied happily because he didn't have to eat the

horrid cafeteria food.

"Good you get to make the garlic bread," she spoke smiling. He

groaned smiling.

"I hate making the garlic bread," he whined.

"Oh whine it's not hard you big baby. I got the stuff out already

you just have to spread it and put into the oven. Can you handle it?"

she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Her stomach fluttered.

He looked at her and his stomach fluttered. He said, "I think I can

but I'm not sure." She took her hand off his shoulder and started the

garlic bread. The spaghetti wasn't ready so he just prepared it and put in

the refrigerator.

Leslie started the noodles and asked, "Well what should we do while

waiting for the food?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. "You can tell me

about yourself," he said leaning against the refrigerator.

"What do you want to know?" she asked leaning against the sink.

"Well, what's your family like back in Ohio?" he asked looking

at her intently. He noticed her face suddenly became dark.

"Well that's a long story," she started hoping to get out of it

but she didn't.

"Sorry I told you about Lana," he said looking at her.

"True, true. My mother's family is from a rural town much like

Smallville and they weren't the nicest people. They abandoned my

mother when she needed them the most," Leslie stated. She looked away from

Clark so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Dude that's bad. Why?" Clark asked without thinking.

"Because she was a single mother and her daughter was "colored."

They felt she had brought shame upon the family. Then if things couldn't

get worse my biological father abandoned her too," Leslie replied.

She'd been holding that in for awhile.

"Oh man come here. I'm sorry I didn't know," he said

gathering her up in his arms. She cried softly for a minute.

"Dude your shirt. Sorry got it all wet," Leslie said embarrassed.

"It's ok. It'll wash," he replied smiling while wiping her

tears from her face.

"How do you do it?" she asked looking at him.

"Do what?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Make every thing ok with a smile," she replied holding his hand.

"Chloe calls it the 'Kent Charm,'" he replied intertwining his

fingers with hers.

He bent down and kissed her softly. Then it got a little deeper.

PART SIX

Then she stopped it. "Clark we should take this slow ok?" Leslie

said looking at him.

"Your right. I'm sorry," he said caressing her cheek.

"I really, really like you Clark and I want to see this through,"

she said still holding his hand.

"Good so do I. We'll just take it slow but I still get to hold

your hand right?" he asked smiling.

"Well duh. I don't want anybody else moving in on you," she

replied smiling.

"Oh you think that would happen?" he asked laughing.

"Believe me Clark plenty of girls would love to be with you," she

replied stepping closer to him.

He laughed and said, "There's no one I would rather be with then

you."

"Good answer, good answer," she spoke smiling.

"Well I guess we should finish dinner," he said kissing her again

and he stopped causing Leslie to whine. He just laughed.

While waiting for the food he helped her finish her paper by typing

what she already started.

"Thank you so much. I think the spaghetti's done," she said

getting up and looking.

"Did you get the garlic bread put in the oven?" she asked looking

at him.

"No. Somebody was kissing me," he replied looking at her.

"Oh right this is my fault you're a good kisser," she countered.

He blushed. He got up, got the garlic bread out of the refrigerator and

put in the oven.

He said, "It should be done in 12 minutes. What shall we do?" he

asked moving closer to her.

"Hmm….I think we can think of something?" She replied kissing

him. He moved them closer to the sofa. They sat down kissing. He never made

out with anyone like this. He wasn't like this. College was having a bad

influence on him.

-THE NEXT DAY-

-FRIDAY-

Leslie was walking on cloud nine. Midterms were finally over and all

was clear. She was sort of dating one of the hottest guys on campus and

nothing could go wrong. She stepped into her journalism class seeing

Chloe and Clark in the back she started for them. On the way up she

overheard a conversation from some girls, "That guy Clark is such a

fox. I wonder if he's seeing anyone. He's always with his partners and

I can't get him alone. I want to ask him out."

"Oh good luck. When your done I'd like a piece of that action,"

another girl said. The rest agreed. Leslie smiled and continued to the back.

She had to tell her friends about this.

"Hey, what are smiling about?" Chloe asked as Leslie sat down next

to her.

"I've just heard the funniest thing on the way up here," Leslie

replied.

She sat down next Clark. She told them to lean in because she had something funny to tell them.

They did and she told them about the conversation the girls had while

she was walking up the aisle.

"Your joking right?" Clark asked turning a deep shade of red. He

was so embarrassed. Nobody has referred to him as a fox before. At least not

to his knowledge. He doesn't believe in eavesdropping and only hears

people who are in need of help. He's not so narcissistic that he

would listen to girls talking about how hot he was or wasn't.

"Dude I'm serious. It was so funny. I say we let Clark get asked

out by those girls what you think Chloe?" Leslie asked looking at Chloe who

was also smiling.

"I think we should. It would be so funny," Chloe replied

laughing. She loved getting his goat.

"You guys will not leave alone! Please don't do that! Plus I'm

already seeing someone!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh really Clark! Who?" Chloe asked looking at Clark.

"Before we get started on that subject," Leslie started a little

quickly and Chloe smiled knowingly, Leslie continued, "I can't have lunch

with you guys today my da, step-dad actually, is coming to Metropolis and he

and I are having lunch. Can we meet up this weekend?" Leslie asked

looking at her friends.

"That's ok. Lex and I finally talked and we are re-evaluating our

relationship this weekend," Chloe replied. She finally talked to Lex

and she realized that he was a busy man but he needed to make time for her.

She knew he loved her but this relationship was going to end if

something didn't change.

"Chloe I'm glad he finally called. Clark what about you?"

Leslie looked at him.

"Sure. Just call me later and I'll come right over," he replied

looking at her. He was so glad he talked to her last night. He ended up

staying the night in the spare room.

"We still need to do the finishing touches of our projects so maybe

we could do that next week," Leslie started but the professor walked in.

"Afternoon class. I hope all of your projects are almost finished.

You'll be giving them in two weeks. You'll need to set up a time

to present them to your class. Sign up for a time after class. Now on to the lecture," the Professor started.

-PART SEVEN-

"See you next week everyone. Don't forget to sign up for a

time," Professor Wilson told everyone. The crowd started to disperse.

"Chloe and I will go pick a time Clark. Good luck," Leslie said

following the blonde down the front. Chloe looked back and smiled as

the three girls made their to way to Clark. Chloe knew Clark couldn't

use his super speed without getting caught so he was stuck.

"Hi Clark. How's it going?" the girl closest to him said. She

was definitely checking him out. He was so going to get Chloe and Leslie

back for this. He watched Chloe and Leslie giggle at him.

"Um, hi…" he replied.

"My name is Trista. This is Samantha and Shawna," Trista said

introducing herself and her friends.

"Hi it's nice to meet you. Of course you already know my name,"

Clark replied trying to make his way down to his friends but the girls had

him surrounded.

"We were wondering if we could steal you away from your partners

Clark for a little while. You know have some lunch with us," Samantha

asked battering her eyelashes at him. He frowned. It reminded him too much

of Lana.

"Um…I…would…umm…" Clark stuttered. Just then if things

couldn't get any worse Lex just walked in. He could hear Leslie and Chloe telling Lex

what was going on. He was really going to make them pay for this.

Then he heard Lex laughing. Really, really make them pay.

"Ladies I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal Clark away for

lunch maybe some other time," Lex stepped in. He couldn't help but laugh

at his friend's discomfort.

"Ooh poo. Maybe another time then," Shawna replied walking away.

She and her friends walked away purposely swaying their hips in a

suggestive manner.

"I'm so going to get you guys," Clark said grabbing Leslie's

hand.

"Oh poor Clark," Leslie replied giving him a little squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER THREE**

**PART ONE**

The walk to the car was silent. Alistair didn't know what to say for once. He knew the Kent family and there was something odd about that boy. He couldn't put his finger on it. The Kent's were always secretive about their family life. Then Alistair felt bad because it wasn't like it was any of his business. For some reason he just wanted to know their business. Finally the 30 feet to the car ended. He opened the door for Leslie and watched her get in. True she wasn't his child biologically but he still loved her. Getting past that barrier had been rough. She trusted no man. If he were honest with himself he was jealous of Clark. It took Alistair so long to get past her exterior and Clark managed to do it in a month. That just wasn't fair.

⌠Da are you going to stand there all day?■ Leslie asked looking at her step-father. He looked pensive. It's hard to tell what the older man was thinking. He looked almost jealous of Clark. Leslie didn't know why. If it hadn't been for Alistair she wouldn't have been able to trust men. Her step-father proved that there were good men out there.

⌠No, sorry. I've just been thinking,■ Alistair replied. He shut her door and walked around to the other side. Got in and started the car. He asked as he pulled out, ⌠The usual spot?■

⌠Yes, _Martin's_ is good, they are awesome. Their food is always different every time we go,■ Leslie replied staring at her dad. He returned her look and smiled.

**PART TWO**

Clark looked at Chloe and Lex. ⌠"So guys what are you going to do?"■ ⌠

"We, Clark are going to re-evaluate our relationship"■ Lex said smiling at Chloe. He then continued, ⌠"I need to make some time for Chloe."■

Chloe smiled and replied, ⌠"You sure do."■ ⌠"

Well I have to run guys. I told Mom and Dad I would do some work on the farm,"■ Clark said stepping into an alley. He liked to get a head start and that way no one would see him take off running. He decided a long time ago, after the Lana fiasco, to tell Lex his secret. Lex took it surprisingly well, kept his secret and covered for him. At first his parents didn't like Lex knowing or even Chloe knowing. The two people who they thought would gladly sell Clark down the river didn't say a word. ⌠"Have a safe trip Clark,"■ Lex said as Clark started to walk away. ⌠"Oh and Clark be careful,"■ Chloe replied.  
⌠"Aren't I always",■ Clark replied smiling. He walked into the alley turned and ran towards Smallville.  
Lex and Chloe felt a rush of wind that nearly knocked them over.  
⌠"Do you ever get used to that?"■ Lex asked as he tried to not fall on his butt.  
⌠"No",■ Chloe replied helping him get steady.

**PART THREE **

**SMALLVILLE** ⌠

"Mom, Dad I home!"■ Clark yelled stomping into the house. ⌠

"Clark we know we heard you stomping into the house! Please be careful! I just filled that spot in from the last time you came stomping home!"■ Jonathan Kent started. He loved his son very much but the boy's feet were made of lead.  
⌠"It's good to have you home Clark. How long are you here for this time?"■ Martha Kent asked walking into the kitchen. ⌠

"Oh just for a couple of hours. Dad said he needed some help in the field and I promised to help,"■ Clark replied walking to the refrigerator. He picked up the milk and started to drink out of the carton when he heard his mother clear her throat. He looked at her sheepishly and got himself a glass out of the cupboard. He poured his milk and drank it in one gulp. His parents just watched him in awe.  
⌠"Dude what?"■ Clark asked smiling.  
⌠"I just never saw anyone down a glass that quickly. Were you thirsty? And did you just call me dude _again_?"■ Martha asked in one breath. Who was the man she saw standing in front of her? Not two months ago he was in the barn whining, no wallowing in his angst. Now here was a man who was happy and smiling. ⌠

"Yes and yes. I'm sorry I called you dude. I know you hate it,"■ Clark replied finally setting down his bag in the chair.  
⌠"Thank you,"■ Martha replied. ⌠

"So son how's Chloe and Lex?"■ Jonathan asked trying but not succeeding in sounding non-chanlant.  
⌠"Fine and still not telling my secret,"■ Clark replied sighing. He was tired of having this talk. He knew his father meant well but Clark needed to trust people. How could people trust him if he couldn't trust people. He had to put his faith in someone other than his parents.  
⌠"I know Clark but don't you think..."■ Jonathon started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at Clark and gave him the look to hide. He sped upstairs. He heard the door open and his mother say in a normal tone of voice as she knew Clark could hear her, ⌠

"Hi Lana. Please come in".■ He heard the chair move back and Lana sit down. ⌠

"Actually I came over to talk about Clark,"■ she started. If she couldn't Clark on her own then she would go through his parents. Clark never got to talk to his parents about Lana but the Kent's weren't stupid. They would see right through her.

⌠"Oh Lana?"■ Jonathan asked sighing. He sat down next to her.  
Lana cleared her throat trying to sound innocent. She looked at the table and started,

⌠"I know I hurt Clark very deeply and I want to try to make things up to him. He's shutting me out. I talked to him the other day and said he already met somebody,"■ She started laughing.  
The Kent's stared at Lana in surprise. This was the first time they ever heard of Clark seeing anyone. And secondly why did it matter to Lana?  
Clark could just shake Lana for saying something. He was going to tell them today.  
⌠"Oh really. This is the first we heard of Clark seeing someone. Plus Lana why does it matter to you? You aren't dating him anymore," Jonathan replied to Lana. He stared at the raven haired girl.  
⌠"I was hoping we could get back together and he won't listen to me so I was hoping you would help me?"■ Lana asked looking at the Kent's. They always liked her.

⌠"Well, Lana I don't know what to tell you. If he's seeing someone else we can't exactly force him to do anything. He's a grown man,■ Martha replied staring at Lana. The girl was pretty for sure but being beautiful cant be the only thing to get a relationship and keep it. The girl hasn't learned a thing.  
⌠"You don't understand he LOVES me!"■ Lana screeched. How could this be happening? Clark loves her and he always will.  
⌠"Lana youd better go before you say something you'll regret,"■ Jonathan said raising his voice. He stood up which made it clear the conversation was over. Lana got up and headed for the door she turned to look at the Kents and said, ⌠"I'll get him one way or another. With or without your help!"■ She walked out the door slamming it.  
Clark came downstairs slowly. Lana was not going to let this go. He walked into the kitchen to see his parents seated back down.  
⌠"Ok two things Clark: one are you seeing someone, second Lana's not going to let this go Clark,"■ Jonathan said seriously ⌠

"To answer your first question yes I am. I was going to tell you today actually because she'll be driving me back to Smallville. We literally yesterday decided to get to know each other better. We actually haven't decided to start dating yet. We got partnered in class, she, myself and Chloe. We just hung out a lot. You actually know her mom and step dad┘■ Clark started. They looked at him quizzically. Then he started again, ⌠"They are on the next farm over. The Reilly's."■ ⌠

"Oh yes! We didn't meet her but I go see the mother all the time. Her name is Laura. She is teaching me how to make a quilt! She show's me pictures of her daughter and talks about her all the time,"■ Martha said happily. Laura has nothing but good things to say about Leslie.  
⌠"Yeah well that's who it is. And to your second thing dad I know Lana's a problem. She's been calling me and Chloe a lot. I don't know if she's called Lex, he hasn't mentioned anything,"■ Clark said looking at his parents.  
⌠"What are you going to do?"■ Martha asked meeting her sons eyes.  
⌠I don't know. I didn't think she'd go as far as this,■ Clark replied standing up.

**PART FOUR **

_**MARTIN'S** _

They pulled into _Martin's_, got out and went into the restaurant. Leslie was filling him on her class project. She was telling him about her friendship with Clark, Chloe and Lex. How she made some new friends through the trio. How being Metropolis was a lot better now. Alistair was quiet through the whole thing. She was never this active in Ohio or Smallville. What changed? Clark came into her life. Alistair gritted his teeth. He wanted to enjoy listening to what she had to say and be glad she was getting out of the house but he just couldn't. He didn't know why.  
⌠"Da are you even listening?"■ Leslie asked looking at her dad weird. She scrunched her face in thought. He was acting weird.

⌠"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long day,"■ he replied looking at the young girl. She glowed. He didn't make her glow, Clark did.  
⌠"Ok, anyway. Hi the Reilly's,"■ Leslie said to the hostess who nodded and beckoned for a waitress to come to escort them to a table. They followed her to the back of the restaurant. There wasn't many people in the corner. They both sat down, ordered their drinks and the waitress left.  
⌠"So Clark seems like a nice boy?"■ Alistair started sipping his water.  
⌠"He is! His parents taught him well,"■ Leslie replied smiling.

⌠"They are nice people. It's too bad you didn't meet them when you were in Smallville,"■ he replied knowing he was being rude.  
Leslie just stared at him furrowing, what exactly was his problem? She replied, ⌠"Well I will when I drive him home."■

He looked at her as if she grew three heads whispered loudly,⌠"Are you mad? Your not driving three hours alone with some boy!"■

⌠"Lower your voice,"■ she replied staring around. People were staring.

He lowered his voice and asked, ⌠"Have you been with that boy?"■

She gaped in surprise not knowing what to say. How did it deteriorate into a argument? And a mean one at that. Finally she responded loudly, ⌠"That is none of your business! We just started dating yesterday!"■

Alistair exploded, ⌠"You will not see that boy again, do you hear me?"■

Leslie got up and shouted back, ⌠"You will not tell me what to do! You aren't my father!"■ People were openly staring now. The manager hurried back and asked, ⌠Is there a problem?■ ⌠No there isn't! I'm leaving!■ Leslie shouted and stormed out. Half way out of the restaurant she started crying. How could he say such things to her? Didn't he know her at all? She got outside and realized she didn't drive here. Her car was still in the student lot. Now what was she going to do? She would call Clark! She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

**PART FOUR **

**SMALLVILLE**

Clark looked at his father and said, ⌠"Well there isn't much I can do now but when I get home for break I will do something."■ Just then his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the ID thinking it was Lana but it wasn't it was Leslie. Hmmm┘he thought.  
⌠"Excuse me. Hello. Wait Leslie say it again. Ok, ok. I'll be right there. I'll get your car,"■ he said hanging up the phone. ⌠"I know I said I'd help but I've got to go. Do you mind?"■ asking his parents.  
⌠"I think you'd better go",■ Martha said smiling.  
⌠"But I promised I'd help dad,"■ Clark said looking at his father. He'd promise.  
⌠"Clark, son,"■ Jonathan Kent started putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, ⌠"Go."■ Clark smiled and sped off through the door.  
⌠"I'm going to have to fix the door again. I wish he's remember to open the door before he speeds out of here,"■ Jonathan spoke sighing.

**PART FIVE**

Clark sped to Metropolis and was on campus in 30 seconds. He went to the student lot, found her car and got the extra key from under the hood. He got in, started it and headed towards _Martin's_. He didn't know what happened but Leslie sounded really upset. I wonder happened, Clark thought to himself. Ten minutes later he pulled into _Martin's_ and saw Leslie and her father screaming at each other. He parked the car, shut off the car and got out.  
⌠"You will not see that boy again! Did you call him here to get you!?"■ Alistair shouted seeing Clark walking towards them. He had know idea why he was making this a big deal. He wanted to control her and keep her safe. Why couldn't she understand that?  
⌠"I will see whomever I wish! Why does he bother you so much!?"■ Leslie screamed back. She was crying harder.  
Clark walked towards them. Then he saw Alistair draw back and Clark jogged towards them. He caught Alistair's arm before it connected to Leslie's face.

⌠"Boy take your hand off of me!"■ Alistair shouted. Clark took his hand off the older man but stepped in really close and for once used his size.  
⌠If you ever go to hit my girlfriend again..." Clark started. Clark then looked at Leslie and said, "Let's go."

■ She went to Clark and hugged him. He returned it just standing there. He had to admit he loved her. They then walked to her car. She got into the passenger side and Clark into the driver side. He started the car and they headed out. The car was silent except Leslie's occasional sob.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**CHAPTER 6**

Alistair watched as Clark drove his little girl away. _HIS _little girl! Alistair didn't know whether to be angry or start crying so he did the manly thing and got angry. He called his wife to tell her what happened. He _knew _she would be on his side. The phone rang a couple of times before she answered, "Hello."

"Lora you are not going to believe what _your _daughter did," Alistair started. He didn't even ask her how she was doing. How peculiar, Lora thought. I wonder what happened this time? She sighed.

"Oh so she's my daughter. What did she do this time?" Lora asked laughing.

"It's not funny! She's seeing that Kent boy. Martha's son," Alistair shouted into the phone. How can she laugh?

"Is that all? Alistair she's not three. She's an adult. She's bound to date and we want her to date. From what I understand Clark is a very nice boy with a good head on his shoulders. He's not a murderer or a drunk," Lora said nicely. She knew this would come. Alistair got used to being the only man in Leslie's life and whether Leslie liked it or not she was used to having Alistair be the only man to pay attention to her.

"How do you know? Do you really know the family?" Alistair asked getting into his car.

"Do you?" Lora returned. He must be taking this hard.

He couldn't think of anything to say. "I yelled at her and said stuff I shouldn't have said," he said slumping into his seat.

"Please tell me you didn't," Lora spoke softly.

"I did. I realize I was wrong but she's mine Lora. She's mine," he replied crying.

"She'll always be your daughter honey. No matter who she dates or marries she'll always be your child. Nothing could change that," Lora said feeling sorry for her husband.

"Really? I don't think she will be now. Not after what I said," Alistair replied. Now feeling like a jerk.

Lora laughed and replied, "Of course you'll have to apologize for your behavior."

He groaned, "Do I have too?"

"Yes honey and good luck. You know Clark's a big guy….." Lora started.

"Yes I know. I wonder what the Kent's feed that boy," Alistair responded laughing.

"I'll see you soon," Lora said.

"Bye," Alistair replied. They both hung up.

He knew what he had to do and he would call her as soon as he got home so Lora could hold his hand.

**PART 2**

"I'll take you to my dorm room. I don't have a roommate either," Clark told her on their way to his room.

"Ok. I've never been to your room Clark," Leslie said looking at him. Tears still streaming down her face. It was so nice of him to get her. She wondered if he really meant she was his girlfriend. She suddenly felt like she was five years old. Part of her was really giddy.

"I shouldn't have waited this long," Clark said looking at her. He stopped at a red light. He took his hand and wiped her beautiful face.

"It's ok. Honestly it is. I love you Clark. Does that scare you?" Leslie asked enjoying his touch.

"No it doesn't, not really," Clark started then he heard beeps behind him. The light was green.

"I don't blame you. I can wait for you Clark," she responded.

"Thanks," he replied. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally, about 5 minutes later, pulled into the Brown Hall parking lot. They got out, locked the door and headed inside. He was holding her hand as he went to open the door. Some of his floor mates pushed the doors open just as Clark reached for the door.

"Hey Clark you finally brought a girl home," one said. Leslie turned beat red. She didn't know whether to be offended, angry or both.

"Yes Joe what gave it away?" Clark returned. He was tired of getting crap from his floor mates. When he was gone for a couple of days they all assumed he was at the library and he didn't correct them.

"Oh Clark you wound me. Is this where you've been all that time?" another asked laughing. They all stared at her. She stepped behind Clark.

"That is none of your business," Clark replied getting angry.

"I take that as a yes," Joe said still laughing.

"Ok we're leaving now. Nice seeing you boys," Leslie said trying to get through the throng of boys.

"Ooooh she's feisty," one said grabbing her hand.

Clark grabbed his hand hard and said, "Don't." The guy winced. Clark was strong but the boy let go and said, "Let's go." They all looked at the guy as if he was crazy. They liked giving Clark a hard time. The guy just said more earnestly, "Let's go."

"Ok Clark see you," Joe said walking away.

The two watched them walk away. "What a bunch of jerks. I don't blame you for staying with me," Leslie said looking at Clark.

"It's not the only reason I stayed," Clark said smiling. He took his hand and brushed her face. He bent to kiss again.

**PART TWO**

"We'd better head up to your room," Leslie said staring at Clark. He stared at her smiling. Then she said, "You know what I mean."

"I know I just like giving you a hard time," Clark said. They took hands and walked into the dorm. They made it to the elevator and headed up to the 6th floor. The doors open and walked off.

"Now I'm just following you, which way?" Leslie asked. He pointed to the left. "Onward then Clark."

"Your too kind," Clark replied staring at her.

"Isn't that why you like me?" Leslie replied laughing.

"Not the only reason," he replied winking at her. She laughed. Half way down the hall he finally stopped at his room. He unlocked the door and they went in. Leslie stepped in and looked around his room. It was a mess.

"Are you ever home?" Leslie asked looking at him. She smiled. Finally she stopped crying.

"No I'm at my girlfriends house all the time," Clark returned.

Leslie rolled her eyes and laughed.

He decided then it was probably a good idea to move all the clothes off his bed and chairs. He couldn't remember if they were clean or not.

"Thanks," Leslie sitting down on his bed. She couldn't understand why her father got so angry at her. Just then her phone vibrated. She looked at the ID. It was her mom. Her dad must of talked to her. She looked at Clark and he sat next to her holding her hand. "Hello," she said. She didn't know how her mom would react.

"Honey he just told me. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come up cause I can," her mom told. Of course she would support me and Leslie started crying again.

"No mom it's ok. Clark is with me. He really is a nice guy mom and I don't know why dad was so mean!" Leslie replied crying into the phone.

"Baby he feels like Clark is replacing him in your life. He feels like you won't care about him anymore," Lora told her child. She heard Leslie intake air and release it in understanding.

"Oh that's ridiculous! I love dad!" Leslie replied understanding why her father got angry with her. She was still mad because he said mean things but she understood.

"I know that, you know this and even Clark knows this but dad is irrational. He had to fight for your affections for so long and it took Clark, what, two months to do the same thing," Lora replied.

"Oh I can see that," Leslie said now understanding. She never thought about it before.

"I know baby. Are you with Clark now?" the older woman asked knowing the answer.

"Yes I am. He came to pick me up at _Martin's_," Leslie replied smiling at Clark. He returned the smile.

Lora smiled. It was about time the young girl started dating. She's seen pictures of Clark and he was very handsome.

"Good. I think Da will call this evening to apologize. Please don't be hard headed about this. You know it'll be hard for him to say he's sorry but he truly is baby," Lora replied. She knew this day was going to come, Alistair, she thought, never did. Or at least hoped not. Lora thought Leslie would stay a little girl and depend on him. Of course it couldn't last forever. Leslie grew up. Alistair still remained seeing Leslie as the 10 year old child he knew. She never grew up in his eyes.

"I know mama. And I promise to try not to get ticked off," Leslie replied smiling. Clark remained seated next to her holding her hand.

"Ok baby take care and I'll talk to you soon," Lora said smiling.

"Bye mama," Leslie replied. They both hung up the phone. Leslie felt better. Now everything made sense. She could understand why he got mad but he would still have to apologize.

Clark just waited. He didn't want to tell her he heard everything. She would have to trust him as much as he would her. She looked at him and told him of the conversation.

Clark just cocked his head and spoke, "Well it makes sense. While you're not his child biologically he still raised you from a young child and he thinks of you as a child."

Leslie thought for a second and replied, "Yeah I guess. It still doesn't make it right what he said."

Clark stared at her. He was a bit curious as to what was said. Working with Chloe made him curious. He wasn't normally but journalism made you this way. Finally he asked, "What DID he say to you?"

Leslie turned to look at him and blushed but replied, "He asked if we've been….intimate."

It was Clark's turn to blush deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everybody who's given me reviews. It does in fact make me want to keep going. You guys are awesome! Thanks again. Now on with the show.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Clark thought about it and asked, "He actually asked you that?"

It was Leslie's turn to turn bright red again, replied, "Yes. I told him that you and I were just beginning the relationship and it wasn't even a topic of conversation."

Awkward silence fell between them. Clark didn't even know what to say. He's never had to deal with this before. Even his own parents never discussed sex, yet here he was discussing it with Leslie. If he thought about it his plan was to have Lana be his first but obviously that didn't work out. He was curious about something now that it was brought up. "Have you been intimate before?" he asked Leslie looking at her.

She thought about and decided to answer honestly, "Yes but only once." Then she noticed his uncomfortable stance, "It was with a man I thought I was in love with. It wasn't a mistake and I'm glad it happened. At first it was a little weird but I got over it."

He smiled, responding, "I have never been intimate. Lana…."

Leslie nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry you didn't get the chance. Especially since you loved her," Leslie said holding Clark's hand.

"Yeah well maybe it was for the best. I wouldn't want to make love to somebody who didn't love me," he answered back.

"You know I think maybe she did…" Leslie started as Clark stared at her in disbelief. Leslie started again, "…in her own way. Maybe that's why she's trying so hard to get you back."

Clark thought it was sweet Leslie was trying to defend someone she didn't know, replied, "I'd like to believe that trust me but I think she wants me back because she doesn't have anybody else. She's had her chance and she blew it."

Silence filled the room again. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid once they returned to Smallville he might change his mind. Then her phone rang. It was her dad.

"Hello," she said. At first he didn't say anything. Finally he responded.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean. I was afraid of losing you," he said quickly.

She started crying again. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. Then she said, "I know you are. I just can't believe you would think I'm like the person you claimed."

"I know baby. I was so afraid of losing you and I wanted to keep little forever. I thought Clark was taking you away from me," Alistair said.

Leslie sighed, replied, "I know dad. I love you and always will. Clark and I are seeing each other but you're always going to be my dad. No matter what."

"Thanks baby. Again I am so sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you," he told her meaning it.

"I know dad. It's all good. I'll talk to you later," Leslie said smiling.

"Ok bye baby," Alistair said. They both hung up.

"Now that that's settled. What do you want to do for dinner? I am famished!" Clark exclaimed.

"I am too. I'm glad I squared it with my dad. I think, if you wanted, we could order pizza. I'm a bit tired of fixing food," Leslie replied looking at Clark. She wanted to stay with him as much as possible.

"Sure why not. Listen why don't you stay here and I'll run out to get it, 'k'?" he asked.

"Ok here the keys to my car," Leslie told him getting her keys out of her back pack.

Clark took them knowing he wouldn't use them. He was going to run to Italy for the pizza. He was going to need Chloe's help.

"Now don't take too long Clark," Leslie said rubbing his shoulder. He kissed her and told her he would be back shortly. Once outside he called Chloe and she answered, "Hello Clark this better be good."

"It is," Clark said walking toward Leslie's car.

Chloe smiling asked, "What's going on?"

Clark responded, "I'm running to get food and if Leslie calls could you tell her I'm in a line or they're backed up or something, please?" Clark begged.

"Well you know that's what I'm here for. I do have a serious question though: how are you going to handle going off saving people now? I can cover you some of the time as I'm sure Lex will too." Chloe asked as she was typing her article. She finally got a story.

"I know I actually haven't thought about it yet. That's a conversation you and I will have to have later," Clark told her.

"You know I will be waiting for it. We'll just tell her the sort of truth," Chloe said. She missed Clark doing that for her sometimes.

"What's 'the sort of truth'?" Clark asked curious.

"Well when she calls and asks where you are you went to Little Italy's which is the 'sort of truth.' See you really are in Italy. Do you see how that works?" Chloe replied smiling.

"Very nice. Don't worry Chloe we'll figure something out. I hope I can trust her and tell her the truth. I don't like lying," Clark thought out loud.

"I know Clark and don't worry. It's all good. Now you better go now because she'll probably be worried," Chloe said laughing.

"Thanks Chloe and bye," Clark replied. They both hung up and he ran to Italy.

**In the meantime…..**

Leslie waited for Clark. Boy he was taking an awful long time so she decided to do some homework. Finishing her work she decided to watch a little bit of Clark's TV she turned it to the Metropolis News Network and caught the tail end of the International News.

"….and in the meantime in Naples a mysterious Angel aided a bus filled with children which collided with another bus. Luckily nobody was hurt. All were taking to the nearest hospital to be checked out. Whoever you are thank you. And on to other news…" the newscaster started.

Leslie wondered who this mysterious Angel was. She's heard a great deal about this individual for quite some time. She's read some stuff the Daily Planet wrote about this person and it seems this individual always seemed to be at a place of need at the right time. How wonderful, she thought to herself, that someone would go out of their way to help people. I wonder if they know how much pleasure and happiness they're giving to people, Leslie thought to herself. Boy Clark's been gone for quite some time. I wonder if Chloe's seen him, Leslie thought to herself. Turning the volume down she called Chloe.

"Hello," the perky blonde said on the other end.

"Hey Chloe it's Leslie. How's it going" Leslie asked.

"It's going," Chloe replied. She saw what Clark did in Italy. She was hoping Leslie wouldn't ask.

"I have two questions for you," Leslie started.

"Ok shoot," Chloe replied smiling.

"One did you see what happened in Italy and have you seen Clark?" Leslie asked in one breathe.

Damn, Chloe thought to herself but responded, "Yes I did, and no I haven't seen Clark. Is he still lost in Little Italy?"

"Yes he went to get pizza but that's been like 30 minutes ago," Leslie said a bit worried and a little curious on how Chloe knew where he went as she herself didn't even know.

"Well that's Clark for you he probably got sidetracked by something," Chloe responded.

"Ok so I won't have to call out the cavalry for him. So does those miracles always surround this 'Angel' person? I've been reading about it for quite some time," Leslie said with interest.

"Yes. Most people think this person's a freak," Chloe said wondering what Leslie really thought. Chloe realistically knew Leslie's opinion could change the minute she knew was Clark but Chloe was curious.

"No I don't see how. As I see it if the person's helping then how can they be a freak? I think whoever it is, is doing a wonderful job. I've been reading a lot about this individual in the paper and think it's awesome. Keep up the good work to whomever it is," Leslie stated very honestly.

Just then a very late Clark walked in the door having heard everything the girls' said. He was elated at the thought of Leslie liking his heroics. He was glad he could help those people. He knew this was why he was sent to Earth.

"Well look who it is. Clark Kent the man of the hour," Leslie stated laughing. Chloe also laughed. Clark just rolled his eyes and asked, "Who are you talking too."

"Chloe," Leslie replied laughing.

"Hi Chloe," Clark said.

"Chloe says hi back," Leslie returned and then said, "We'll call you later Chloe.

"Bye," Chloe replied and they both hung up.

"Well what took you?" Leslie asked in a mock anger tone.

Clark smiled, "Sorry the line the pizzeria was really long and they took forever baking it." He tried his best puppy dog eyes. It worked. She walked over and kissed him. Then she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well how about we eat. How did you entertain yourself while I was out fetching food?" Clark asked sitting on his bed and getting a slice of pizza.

"I managed to entertain myself by finishing my work, and paint a masterpiece," Leslie stated smiling at Clark who laughed.

"Well where is this masterpiece?" Clark asked looking around.

"Clearly I had to throw it out the window because it was disgusting and I couldn't look at anymore," Leslie replied laughing. She grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Naturally. I mean you couldn't keep anything ugly around," Clark replied seriously. Then they both laughed.

"No I just did some work and watched TV. Can you believe someone in Naples saved a bunch a kids and then left. I mean how cool is it someone would go out of their way to help and then not stand in front of a camera and enjoy the limelight," Leslie said taking another bite of her pizza.

Clark didn't know what to say. He still couldn't believe she supported the idea though she had no idea it was him. He was still working on not feeling ashamed of his abilities but at least he was using them for good.

"Well anyway," Leslie stated not know where to go from here, she then went on to say, "I've got my work done and I imagine you have some sort of super speed and got all yours done."

He choked on his pizza. She rubbed his back and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Um I'm fine went down the wrong way," he replied and smiled, then went on to say, "Yeah I've always been a fast reader."

"So what you like to do now?" Leslie asked looking at him. He smiled and she returned it. They started making out.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**SATURDAY**

Clark woke to his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and got to the phone. "Hello dear," Martha Kent started. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. "Are you awake?" She asked.

Clark yawned. Hmmm….thought Martha wondered. He's usually up by now. Working on the farm the young man was usually up even before the sun.

"Not really. I was up most of the evening," Clark responded sitting up. He saw Leslie sleeping on his bed and smiled. He remembered the evening. They kissed, finished the pizza, kissed, sort of watched a movie simply because they were to busy kissing. Now she was sleeping in his bed with one of his shirts on.

"Honey are you there?" Martha asked wondering what happened to her son. Even with Lana he was never like this.

"Oh sorry Mom what did you say?" Clark asked rubbing his eyes.

Martha smiled, replying, "I was just saying your dad and I are on our way upstairs now. Are you decent?"

Clark's eyes gouged out of his head. They were what? Now? He asked, "You're here now? Did we have plans?"

"No Clark we decided to surprise you," she replied smiling.

Clark wanted to start crying. They were going to be here any minute and he has a girl half naked in his room. What was he going to do? Then he noticed Leslie slipping some pants on and gathering her books. What was she doing?

"We're knocking on the door now Clark," Martha said smiling.

Just then he heard knocking. He answered the door with Leslie sitting at his desk pretending to read a book.

"Well hello there you must be Leslie. I would know that face anywhere. Your mom is teaching me to quilt," Martha said grinning. Jonathan did not look happy. He was watching his son who had no shirt on with a girl who looked like she quickly put on an outfit.

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Kent I'm sorry that you had to see me like this. Clark lent me a shirt because I spilled pop all over my shirt," Leslie started. Please don't ask why she was here?

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Jonathan asked crossing his arms.

"Um," Leslie started.

"Dad I can explain…" Clark started at the same time.

"Leslie could you excuse please," Jonathan asked looking at the young girl.

"Gladly. Clark I'll talk to you later," Leslie said grabbing her stuff and leaving. She thought it best not to kiss him goodbye. She walked down the hall as quickly as possible. She took the elevator and made her way to the car and left.

"Clark would you care to explain to me why she was in your room half naked?" Jonathan glaring at his son. He taught his son better then this.

"Ok she spent the night but I slept on the floor. Plus I've spent the night with her before," Clark said then he realized his mistake.

"What?!" this time Martha spoke.

"I spent it in her spare bedroom. We haven't done anything! I promise!" Clark started turning beat red.

"I believe you Clark but you better be careful. I know we taught better then that," Martha stated before Jonathan could say anything.

"I know and I wouldn't. She and I just started this relationship," Clark said feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Clark go, get showered and let's go out to breakfast," Martha said shushing Jonathan who wanted to say something.

"Yes mom. He grabbed some clothes and his other shower stuff and quickly went toward the showers where he heard cat calls all the way down the hall from his dorm mates who saw Leslie leaving in his shirt. He was going kill them all.

"Martha are we going to condone this?" Jonathan asked angry.

"Condone what exactly? He's a grown man now Jonathan. What are you going to do ground him?" Martha asked putting her hands on his shoulders. "Clark isn't a little boy anymore," she said. She heard Clark coming back. "Now listen don't ride him about it. You know it's hard for him to like anybody. Don't make him regret it," Martha said looking at her husband.

"Ok honey I won't," Jonathan promised looking at his wife. He remembered meeting his wife at college and couldn't be too mad at Clark. For all he knew Clark may have met his wife.

"Hey guys. Um, where would you guys like to go for breakfast?" Clark asked looking at his parents.

"Let's go to the Pancake House," Jonathan said looking at his son. He hoped Leslie knew what she was getting herself into. He will always worry about Clark no matter how old the younger boy got. He always knew Clark was special and was meant for something.

"It won't be as good as yours Mom," Clark said looking at his mom.

She smiled replying, "Thank you sweetie."

They made it out to the car and drove to the Pancake House.

They walked into the restaurant and were given a table. "Your waitress will be with you shortly," the hostess told the family her eyes gazed over Clark who looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you young lady," Jonathan told the girl.

She smiled and walked away.

"Now how are classes Clark?" Martha asked smiling.

"They're going. I think Journalism is really the thing I want to do. It'll put me in a good position to help people," Clark said scratching his knee.

"Well good Clark I'm glad you'll be able to put your, um, writing abilities to good use," Martha replied.

"Thanks Mom," Clark replied. Just then their waitress walked towards the table.

The waitress made it to the table, she said, "Hi my name is Elaina and I'll be waitress. Here are your menus and water. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." She then smiled and walked away.

A few minutes later the Kent's were ready to order. Elaina walked back over and asked what they wanted.

"I would like the blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon, eggs and orange juice," Martha told her.

Elaina took Martha's menu and looked at Jonathan who said, "I want the pecan pancakes, eggs and orange juice."

Elaina looked at Clark who said, "I want Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice. Thanks."

Elaina took their menus and said, "I'll be back shortly with your food."

"Thanks," Jonathan said smiling.

Just then behind Clark heard a voice he's heard to much saying, "Well, well, well. Look who it is. I can't believe we would run into each other here. How are you doing Clark?"

"Lana," Clark said standing up. She was with her Aunt Nell.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Lana how did you know we were here?" Clark asked angry. After everything she couldn't let go. He finally can move on and she slithered back into his life. What did he ever see in her?

"I heard your parents talking at the store the night before about coming up. I followed them to your dorm room and then followed you guys here," Lana pleased with herself.

The Kent's looked at the young lady disbelieving she would go all to this trouble to get Clark back. Did she actually think this would work?

Clark couldn't think of anything to say but he had to do something people were staring. He looked at his parents and spoke as calmly as he could, "Mom, Dad; Lana and I are going to step outside and talk. I'll be right back."

Lana smirked. This was going to work. They both walked out of the restaurant. Once out there Clark looked at Lana and asked, "What? What could you possibly say to me now?"

She hadn't planned on this. He usually forgave her anything. "Clark look I want us together. You know we belong together. You're my first love," she said smiling. She grabbed his shirt and leaned into kiss him.

He stepped back and she kissed the air. He asked, "Really your first love? Then how come you spent the entire time cheating on me?"

She responded, "Not the entire time." It was lame she knew but couldn't think of anything else to say.

He just looked at her retorting, "Well that gives me comfort."

She had to quickly think. She had to find something to say, "Look Clark I messed up. I think I was too young to be in a relationship."

"Ok what makes you more mature now then 5 months ago?" Clark asked crossing his arms. Let's see if she can get out of this one.

Crap, Lana thought to herself. She replied, "I've dated a couple of guys, and I spent a little while traveling. I feel better about being in a long term relationship."

Unable to reply Clark just looked at her. His whole life he wanted to be with her. His head filled with what she was like and the image came crashing down 4 ½ months ago. He looked at her sadly saying, "Lana it's over. I don't want you back. Please leave me alone."

Lana stared at him in disbelief. Why wasn't he falling like he used to be. She didn't like this new independent Clark. "You don't understand Clark. If this ends now you won't have another chance," Lana told him taking a angry step toward him.

"I think I'll be ok with that," Clark replied walking back into the restaurant leaving a very angry Lana outside.

Lana had no intention of letting this go. If anything she was even more intent on having him. She knew he was seeing someone. If she could find out who it was and take care of the problem. She wondered if he would help. She went to her car, got in and left. She'd have to stay in the city for awhile.

…**.EARLIER….**

Leslie drove as swiftly as humanly possible. She hopes Clark didn't get into too much trouble. She was so embarrassed. And then she forgot she still had Clark's high school jersey on. Well, she thought to herself smiling, it's mine now. She pulled into her parking space, got out and went up to her apartment. She noticed she had some messages, one from her mom and Chloe. She called Chloe first. She wanted to tell her what happened.

"Hello," Chloe said smiling.

"Hey how's it going?" Leslie asked sitting down on her sofa.

"Not too much. I'm just waiting for Lex to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. We're having a no-interruption-weekend-here-at-his-loft weekend," Chloe said smiling. She looked forward to these weekends.

"Cool then I'll make this quick. You're not going to believe what happened," Leslie started. Then she began laughing.

Chloe started laughing and asked, "What happened?"

"Ok, alright. My father and I got into an argument yesterday at the restaurant and I had Clark come and get me in my car," Leslie began.

"Clark did what?" Chloe asked curious. Clark told them he was going back to Smallville.

"Yeah I'm glad he was still around the campus when I called. Anyway, he came to get me, we went back to his dorm room and I end up staying all night," Leslie said smiling.

"You spent all night with Clark?" Chloe sputtered.

"Yes I did but it wasn't unusual he stayed with me before. Nothing happened. He's a perfect gentlemen," Leslie replied.

"That I have no doubt but it's still unusual for Clark," Chloe spoke shocked that her shy, gentlemen-like Clark would stay the night with Leslie. He knew they were sort of dating but this was not like Clark.

"I know and it's strange for me too. Anyway, the next morning his parents show up and catch me there. I was so embarrassed. I hope they don't say anything to my parents," Leslie said laughing. At the time she wished could have died. Now it's kind of funny.

Chloe started laughing. She could picture Jonathan Kent's face seeing Leslie in his son's bed.

"I know I know," Leslie replied continuing to laugh.

"You know I'm going to share this with Lex, right?" Chloe smirked.

"I knew you would. Try not to rub it in Clark's face too much?" Leslie asked smiling.

"Oh I can't promise that. Well Lex is done so I talk to you Monday," Chloe told her friend.

"Ok talk to you then," Leslie replied. They both hung up. She then called her mom, talked to her for awhile, and two hours later she hung up. She decided to take a shower and check her email. Around 2 o'clock Clark called.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked smiling.

"I'm not doing anything. What's up?" Leslie asked feeling her spirit lift talking to Clark.

"I thought you might like to meet us for a late lunch at _The Marketplace_?" Clark asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure. Where is _The Marketplace_?" Leslie asked grabbing pen and paper.

"It's on 53rd and East Broad Street. Don't worry you can't miss it," Clark replied. He and his parents went to do some shopping for Clark's dorm room and then decided two hours later for some lunch. He asked his parents if it would be ok if Leslie came and they agreed. At least they would get to meet her properly this time.

She grabbed her keys, the directions and her phone. On the way to the car she called her mom but got her dad instead. "Da' I 'm going to meet Clark and his parents so I'm on my cell phone," she told her dad. She was in her car starting it while on the phone. No easy feat.

He replied, "Ok baby so if we need you we'll know how to get a hold of you. Where are you guys going?"

Leslie smiled. He was trying really hard not to be upset, responding, "_The Marketplace. _Have you have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah it's an Italian place. I think you'll like it. Now Leslie be nice. This will be your first impression," he told his daughter.

Leslie blushed. She didn't have the heart to tell him what happened earlier answered, "Don't worry dad I'll make sure it's a good impression."

"Ok we'll talk later," Alistair said. He handled it well. It's not like they're getting married.

"Ok, da," Leslie replied. They both hung up. She left her apartment complex and headed toward the city. About 15 minutes later she made her way 53rd and East Broad Street. Great now a parking place. Five minutes later she found one. She called Clark, "Hello. I see you."

"Where are you? I don't see you?" She replied smiling. Then all of a sudden someone tickled her side. She screamed and turned around to see Clark laughing. She looked at him smiling saying, "Shame on you Clark Kent. You better be grateful I love you."

Clark just smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked toward downtown. He finally asked, "Did you drive safely?"

"Yes I did. I'm not that bad of a driver," Leslie replied.

"Oh no of course not. I mean the telephone pole that you just nearly backed into just jumped _right_ out at you," Clark said laughing.

Leslie turned to him and swatted him on the arm and replied, "Look you must understand Metropolis' parking spaces are different then what I'm used too."

"Oh of course! I completely understand. Ohio has much larger spots. Am I right?" Clark asked laughing.

"Oh you are so funny! I'm dying," Leslie replied rolling her eyes.

They walked a little farther in silence.

"Here we are," he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she said walking in. He led her to the table.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Kent. I'm glad we get this redo," Leslie said shaking their hands.

"Ah yes. Please have a seat. We've already ordered," Mr. Kent told the pair.

"Here comes the waitress back," Mrs. Kent said hoping this would go better.

Leslie and Clark looked at the menu, and ordered what they wanted. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes finally Mrs. Kent spoke, "So Leslie what are you taking at school?"

Looking at Mrs. Kent with gratefulness Leslie replied, "I'm doing my Graduate work in History and my undergraduate in Journalism. It's something Met. U's trying. I received my BA in History in Ohio."

"Really? What period of history?" Jonathan asked trying.

Leslie replied, "Roman period to the Renaissance."

The Kent's looked at her. That's a lot of information. Martha smiled asking, "Did you have no social life?"

Leslie laughed answered, "No not really."

The waitress returned with their food. They talked through the meal.

**LATER**

Lana left her Aunt Nell's apartment. She made her way to Lex's apartment hoping Chloe wasn't there. Whatever Lex may tell people he's an evil man. Normally she wouldn't even think about what she was doing. She of course was nice to him for Chloe's sake.

She pulled into a spot, stopped the car and got out. She went to the door and asked the doorman if Lex was home.

"Who may I ask is calling?" the doorman asked staring at the young lady very hard.

Lana smiled broadly replying, "Lana Lang. We're old friends."

The doorman highly doubted it but went to call Mr. Luther.

Lex sighed. He told the doorman to let her up. Clark called earlier to tell him what was going on and Chloe also filled him in. Frankly Lana was getting on his damn nerves. He and Chloe just got back from mid morning brunch out in the country. He was hoping they could spend the rest of the evening alone. She was taking a nap.

Just then Lana knocked on the door. Lex opened the door to see the brunette on the other side, "Please come in," he said politely.

"Hi Lex. How are you? Is Chloe here?" Lana asked in one breathe. She looked around slightly.

"Yes Chloe is here she is my girlfriend," Lex replied sarcastically.

"Right," Lana said. She noticed he didn't even ask if she wanted to sit down.

"What can I do for you Lana?" Lex asked purposefully not asking her to sit.

"I came to talk to you about Clark. He won't talk to me and I understand he thinks he's seeing some one else. I'm really worried about him Lex. You know about his sanity," Lana said fluttering her eyes.

Lex's mouth twitched asking, "You're worried about his sanity?"

"Yes I am. Maybe he's so distraught over our break up he's imagining things," she replied trying to sound concerned.

Lex didn't know if he should laugh or not. This girl is delusional. "Well what exactly do you want me to do about it?" he asked curious.

"I want you to talk to him about getting some help. Maybe even Belle Reeve," Lana replied. If she couldn't have him no one would.

"Ok listen I'll check into it for you alright?" Lex replied looking at the young woman sadly. Where did they lose her?

"Thank you Lex," Lana replied standing up. They both walked to the door quietly.

After shutting the door Chloe walked out. She woke up half way through the conversation. She looked at Lex and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but we need to talk to Clark and fast," Lex replied quietly. This was one thing he couldn't fix.

Chloe got her phone and called Clark, "Clark come over to Lex's we need to talk. Bring Leslie with you."


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story. I know this isn't Chapter 9 but I wanted to acknowledge the reviews. I am so sorry for the long update. My computer decided it didn't want to work anymore so I'm having to write by hand then I have to come up to the library and type it up. I thank you for your patience.

Leslie


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE**

"I'm not exactly in the position to leave right now Chloe," Clark replied staring at the three people staring at him blankly. All wondering what Chloe wanted that was so urgent.

Clark was curious as to what she wanted. It couldn't be to save someone's life she would have said something right off.

"Are your parents and Leslie with you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes they came up to visit and she came to eat a late lunch with us. Why?" Clark wondered even more what could be going on.

"I'm sorry Clark it's important that we see you. Right away. Where are you?" Chloe asked quickly. She and Lex wanted to get to Clark before Lana did something even more stupid.

"I'm at _The Marketplace_," Clark replied. It must be something if Chloe and Lex wanted to miss their romantic weekend to talk to him.

"Ok we're on our way don't leave," Chloe responded hanging up. She looked at Lex and said, "Let's go." They both walked out the door.

"Well that was weird," Clark said closing his phone.

"What did Chloe want son?" Jonathan asked a little scared. What if one of the reporters figured Clark out? The red-blue blur is very popular in the newspaper.

"She didn't say but she wanted to talk to us all," Clark responded. He hoped this had nothing to do with Lana. However, he got the feeling she wasn't going to let this go. He looked at Leslie who was staring at him curious.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her. He took her hand and squeezed a little. She didn't wince.

"I am thinking this is very peculiar. Clark did anything happen to you?" Leslie asked looking at him.

Clark thought for a moment and decided the truth was best, said, "Yes Lana came and wanted to get back together. I told her it wasn't possible. I think she went to Lex's."

Martha spoke up, "Do you think she'd go that far?"

"I would never think so Mom," Clark answered back.

They all sat in silence contemplating the situation. Ten minutes later the door jingled and Leslie noticed her friends, spoke loudly, "Over here guys." They walked quickly, Chloe spoke urgently, "Listen Lana just came to see us and it's vital we talk."

"Check please," Jonathan asked calling for the waitress.

"Don't worry about it I'll get it, just go out to the car," Lex said meaning business. His tone booked no argument. Lex went to pay for the check as the rest of the group went outside.

Once Lex was outside he said, "Lana asked me to call some people to put Clark in Belle Reve."

Clark laughed but no one else did he stopped, he then asked, "Please tell me she didn't?"

"She did Clark. She may have thought Lex would believe her," Chloe replied sorrowfully. What happened to her friend?

"All this because she wants him back?" Leslie asked unbelieving. Clark is a wonderful person but to go to all this trouble to get him back?

Just then Clark heard a siren. Somebody needed help and how was he going to do this? "Listen I think I left something in the restaurant I'll be right back," Clark said hoping they would catch his drift.

"Ok Clark we'll wait for you right here," Leslie said looking at him a bit weird.

He jogged into the restaurant, when he didn't think Leslie was looking went through the kitchen and out the back. He raced right by the group.

"Did you feel that? It felt like a wind just passed us," Leslie asked looking at the group. They looked uncomfortable.

"Well that's Metropolis for you always a little windy. So what are we going to do about Lana?" Chloe asked trying to change the subject. Leslie just let it go. It wasn't her business although it was killing her to be left out of something.

"Well maybe we could talk to her aunt," Martha ventured.

"We could. Maybe as a group," Chloe responded not sure of what to do.

"Do you think I should go? I mean I don't even know her aunt or Lana for that matter?" Leslie asked looking at the group. Clark sure was taking a long time to get his stuff.

Martha didn't even think about that. She frowned. She wished Clark would hurry up. Leslie must be wondering he is.

"That's true it wouldn't be fair to bring somebody Nell doesn't even know to the table," Lex replied rubbing his head.

"Listen I don't feel comfortable talking about this out in a public place. Maybe we could go to the Penthouse," Chloe said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok what about Clark. He won't know where to look for us," Leslie replied frowning.

"Don't worry I'm right here. Sorry it took so long. I had to go to the bathroom and there was a line," Clark said smiling. He looked at Leslie who didn't look pleased. She knows something's up. He gave her an apologetic grin. She smiled back.

**EARLIER…**

After Lana left the Penthouse she got the feeling Lex wasn't going to help so she decided to take it upon herself to get some allies. First her Aunt Nell. She figured the Kent's would probably go to her eventually to warn the older woman about Lana. She drove to her Aunt's house. She got out of the car, went to the door, knocked once and went in.

"Aunt Nell?" Lana said with no response so spoke louder, "Aunt Nell?"

"In here darling," Nell said back from the kitchen.

Lana followed the voice and found her aunt loading the dishwasher. Lana smiled, "Looks like fun."

"Loads. No pun intended," Nell smiled loading the last dish. She started the dishwasher and then looked at her niece. Something's up. She loved her niece dearly but Nell wasn't stupid. Lana never really came over unless she wanted something. And oh did Lana want something. Nell asked, "Lana what's going on?"

"Aunt Nell what makes you think something's going on?" Lana asked a little perturbed. Why did everybody ask her that? She didn't always _want _something.

"Honey it's just I haven't seen you in awhile," Nell started sitting down. Lana followed suit.

"I know that's my fault. I haven't been very available to you," Lana replied buttery then continued by asking, "I'm moving up here and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure but why didn't you ask Clark to help you?" Nell asked curious. Wasn't Lana and Clark still seeing each other? Then Lana started crying. "What is it darling? What has happened?" Nell asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. I just found out Clark was cheating on me with another girl. I went to his room to find him with someone else," Lana replied sniffling. She had to play this up.

Nell was so shocked she didn't know what to say. It just didn't sound like Clark. Anybody else she might have believed it but Clark Kent? She remembered putting the make on Jonathan Kent and not working. Nell tried really hard to picture Clark Kent as a cheater and just couldn't.

Lana reading Nell's shocked face declared, "I know he's not really the type. So I thought. I couldn't believe when I walked into his room this morning. He must have been seeing her for quite some time."

"I _am _shocked but I will help nonetheless. When do you want to move up here. In fact I insist you stay for a little while," Nell told her taking Lana's hand and squeezing.

"Thank you so much Aunt Nell. I am so sorry to be a burden," Lana told the older woman. Worked like a charm.

"No baby you're not a burden," Nell replied.

Lex unlocked the door and walked in then Chloe. "Well there isn't much we can do right now. I don't think she _actually _wanted Clark put in Belle Reve I think maybe it was just a tactic. Now I think she might actually is at Nell's right now," Martha said as she walked into the Penthouse. Jonathan behind her said, "Probably. Anyway I'm not going to worry about it just yet."

Leslie walked in after Jonathan followed by Clark who shut the door behind him.

"Well break's coming up and we'll worry about it then. For now we'll wait but at least we're aware she's willing to do anything thanks to her going to Lex. At least we'll have that in our favor," Clark said sitting down on the couch. He motioned for Leslie to sit down next to him, she did. He just smiled and held her hand. Martha watched and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha smiled looking at Clark and Leslie. Lana needed to calm down. It's not like Clark and Leslie were getting married they were just dating that's all but she knew it needed to get resolved before Lana did something really stupid.

"OK I say let her get settled here Metropolis and let her think Lex is going to help," Chloe started. She put her hand up as everybody started protesting. She talked over them, "Listen she thinks Lex is on her side and will do whatever she wants. Let's play this up. At least we know what she's going to do. If we blow this and put all our eggs in one basket she'll change tactics then where will we be?"

"I don't like it but I think Chloe's right," Clark said sighing. Leave it to Lana to make this more dramatic than it needed to be. He was angry. He stood up and went to the window. Without thinking he punched the wall leaving a huge hole without flinching afterward. He heard everyone gasp, oh crap he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and turned to Leslie. He was waiting for her to freak out and leave.

Leslie stared at Clark for a moment. She knew something was odd about him. She wondered. Now it was all beginning to make sense. The disappearances, the knowing looks between Chloe and Lex, the feeling of wind rushing past them. Now she could either freak out or just let it go. So she stood up, walked over to Clark and put her hands on his shoulder, saying, "Clark open your eyes." He didn't so she urged again, "Please open your eyes." Finally he did. When he looked at her he didn't see any anger or disgust.

"You know don't you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Your the blur aren't you? You're the one who's been saving all those people?" she asked looking at him smiling.

"Yes," he said looking down.

"Good. I want to shake your hand. Well done. By the way I still think your cute," Leslie said shaking his hand and then pulling him closer to kiss him. He let it. He started crying.

"You know Leslie you can't tell anyone. Not even your parents," Martha said sadly. Just one more person for Clark to worry about. In a way she was glad too. The girl didn't care he was different and loved Clark anyway.

Leslie pulled away from Clark and nodded in understanding, saying, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you," Clark Kent replied kissing her again.

"In the mean time let's act nothing is unusual and Lana have her way. We're going home soon for the holidays let's just go on," Chloe said scratching her head. She hoped this worked.

Jonathan and Martha didn't like it but they didn't see any other alternative. Bidding farewell Clark, Leslie, Martha and Jonathan left the penthouse.

**PART TWO**

The following week the trio worked out the hashes of their project with a heavy heart. Waiting for Lana to come around the corner to look for Clark again. She had been waiting for him outside his dorm room, his classes and the library. Always when Leslie and Chloe were around. IT was like she was gathering information on what to do next. Clark was angry. She gave him up!

Clark walked into the classroom ready to give their project. He saw Leslie and Chloe talking. He smiled. Today was their group project and he was nervous. Walking up the aisle the girls turned to see him and waved. He waved back.

Chloe smiled and said, "It's about time!"

Just then the professor walked in. "It's the start of all your group presentations," he said smiling. "First up Clark, Leslie and Chloe." The trio got up, set up their power point presentation and did their presentation.

"And now the the Catholic Church is adjusting the 21st century. Thank you," Clark said finishing the presentation.

"Well done. Any questions?" the professor asked the students. There were none. "Ok you guys can have a seat."

The trio sat down relieved that they did so well and that presentation was finally over. The other two groups gave their presentations and by the time they were done class almost over.

The professor asked a few questions and then let them go. Chloe, Clark and Leslie got up and followed the crowd out of the classroom. Clark finally brave enough to hold Leslie's hand smiled. Now that she knew his secret he let his guard down. He could save people without worrying. She completely understood when he went to help people.

Though he was afraid Lana would follow them to Leslie's apartment she decided to find a new one in the same building. Chloe was slowly walking behind the couple observing which is what she was good at. The Daily Planet finally realized her talent and hired her part time as a reporter. Albeit for small stuff but still. She could tell Clark's muscle tension was gone. He was more relaxed. Leslie she walked with her head held high. Chloe didn't know if it was just two lonely people finally found each other or just something they brought in each other. She didn't believe it was a coincidence that they found each other.

"Chloe are you coming?" Leslie asked stopping to look at her friend. Chloe looked very thoughtful.

Chloe smiled and replied, "Yes."

"That's finally over thank goodness. Do you guys want to get something to drink?" Leslie asked holding Clark a little closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later the trio were walking out of their journalist class after taking their final.

"Thank goodness that's finally over with!" Leslie exclaimed pulling her backpack upon her shoulders. Struggling a bit she felt it loosen a little. She turned to see Clark behind her helping hold the backpack up. She smiled.

"I know right. I'm just ready to go home for a couple of weeks and rest," Clark responded.

Chloe just smiled. "Right Clark. You take a break?" Chloe questioned rolling her eyes. They all laughed. Just then the note soured. A raven haired beauty walked towards the group.

Leslie sighed. It's been like this for a couple of weeks. Wow, Leslie thought to herself. Lana really wasn't going to let this go. Sure the girl was beautiful and at first she was worried Clark would go back to her but with every moment Leslie realized that wasn't going to happen. Lana was killing it herself by stalking him.

"Lana what is it this time?" Clark asked getting angry. He started tensing up and Leslie moved her hands. She remembered the wall he punched. He was that strong.

Lana sighed. She wanted Clark so bad. "Listen Clark if I could just talk to you for a moment, please?"

Clark frowned. "No Lana I have nothing to say. I think I've been very fair. Please leave me alone!"

"No don't you get it! Your suppose to be with me! Me! Not...not that," Lana replied gesturing to Leslie.

Leslie's eyebrows raise. Oh no she didn't, Leslie thought to herself. "Girl you'd better check yourself before I tromp your ass!" Leslie said stepping in front of Clark who looked surprised. "I think has made it very clear he's not interested in you anymore. Dude let it go!"

Lana looked surprised. Getting over it she replied, "Maybe if you weren't around he'd come back to me."

"Lana what do you mean by that?" Chloe asked stepping forward. Now there was a crowd gathering. Chloe didn't like the sound of Lana's voice.

"What I mean is if that girl wasn't around he's come back to me!" Lana repeated.

Clark's nostrils flared, "Touch her and you won't like it!"

Lana stepped back. She's never seen Clark this angry. Maybe she overstepped. She glared at the group and then left. The crowd started dispersing and whispering.

Chloe scratched her head now what? "OK I think we need to regroup. Let's go," she said stepping away. Leslie looked visibly upset.

"You don't think she's going to hurt me, do you?" Leslie asked grabbing Clark's hand.

He looked at Leslie and kissed her. Meanwhile Chloe called the Kent's and Lex. Obviously her plan was not working. Lana has gone too far.

Now what are we going to do? Clark asked himself. He didn't think Lana would actually threaten harm to anyone. She had no right. He thought, well actually wasn't sure what he thought. He just continued to hold Leslie. If he were honest with himself he's afraid Leslie would leave.

Leslie really felt safe in Clark's arms. What are they going to do now? It's not like they could runaway.

"Guys come on we can't stay here," Chloe said pulling on Leslie's arm.

Leslie looked at Chloe smiling. Leslie replied, "We know. Where are going to go? I need to warn my parents. What if she goes after them?"

"OK let's go to Lex's and you'll call from there," Clark replied. They started walking towards the car lot. Nothing was said all the way. Clark didn't let go of Leslie's hand the entire way to Lex's.

**Meanwhile **

Lana found her car and drove to away. How could she have been so stupid? Now Clark would never speak to her at all! At least he would acknowledge her before. Now what's she going to do? She drove carelessly through Metropolis unable to figure out where she was going and another plan? Obviously the direct approach wasn't working. Suddenly it hit her. She smiled. She headed back to Smallville. If this didn't get her way then nothing will.

**AT LEX'S**

"Mom it's Leslie. No, no mom listen. Mom please stop talking!" Leslie shouted. She loved her mother loved to talk even at the most inappropriate times. She didn't mean to shout but she needed to get her mother's attention, she did and Leslie finished talking, "Mom there's been an incident. No again I'm fine but, um, Clark's ex-girlfriend has become a problem. How long has she been a problem? Um, about two months. Mom quit yelling. I didn't want to upset you or dad. No please don't put dad on. Oh hi dad. Quit yelling at me in Gaelic. You know that's not fair I don't know all those words!" Leslie groaned as she listened to her father yell.

Clark looked at her inquisitively. Leslie shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Dad are you finished? Thanks. Now listen I didn't tell because I didn't think it would be a problem. Her name is Lana? What's her last name Clark?" Leslie asked looking at Clark. How could she not have asked the girls last name?

"Lang," Clark replied sitting down next to Leslie.

"It's Lang dad. She's stalking Clark and threatened me today. No Clark isn't taking lightly and you know I can take care of myself. Dad I don't need you to come up here," Leslie replied. She wanted to cry. He was going to come up anyway. She knew it. "OK fine da if you insist. Love you too bye." She hung up.

"He's coming up right?" Clark asked slightly squeezing Leslie's hand.

Leslie smiled and asked, "Let me guess super hearing too?"

Clark laughed and nodded. He said, "Um, also super breath and super speed."

"Of course," Leslie replied smiling.

Meanwhile, Chloe called the Kent's who also decided to come up. She then called Lex who decided to come home early. The best thing was to wait, Chloe thought. She watched the couple sitting on the couch. For goodness sake Lana didn't even want him till somebody else had him. She didn't appreciate him till he was gone.

"Listen I need to get some air," Clark said standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leslie asked standing up. This was the first time she noticed he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I would like that very much. Chloe we'll be back," Clark replied looking at his friend.

Chloe nodded replied, "Just make sure that air isn't in Smallville. I'll let you know when the parental units come."

"How you don't have a cell phone," Leslie replied frowning. Then she remembered and then said, "Oh right. I'll eventually get this."

"It's cool," Clark replied smiling. He took her in his arms and said, "Hold on." Then he sped out of the penthouse.


	13. Chapter 13

Lana smiled as she started pacing around the Talon's apartment. She's already started her plan. She managed to get a room in the same dorm as Chloe so she could see Clark coming to visit Chloe. Ok so Clark wanted to play the hard way. Nell agreed to take her back up to Metropolis. Lana wasn't happy but she'd deal.

**THE PENTHOUSE**

"I'll tell Clark and Leslie to come back," Chloe said as Lex, Martha and Jonathan walked into the Penthouse. Lex used his private helicopter to go and get the Kent's. They couldn't wait for them to drive 3 hours.

"Where did they go?" Martha asked taking off her jacket. Lex took it and put in the extra bedroom.

"I don't know. She figured out he had super hearing and all his other super abilities. He needed air and she went with him. They never said where they were going. I told him not to go to Smallville. Also Leslie's dad's coming and he left before you even went down Lex," Chloe said sitting on the sofa. She knew what he was going to say. She was tired.

"Ok well they'll be back soon enough. So what Chloe happened?" Jonathan asked sitting down across from Chloe. She sighed and told him.

"Oh God," Martha whispered.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Clark it's beautiful! Cold but beautiful," Leslie said wrapping her arms around Clark's waist. She looked at him, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Since we're not keeping secrets from one another I wanted you to see my Fortress of Solitude my biological father helped me build," Clark said a little scared of what she would think of him. Sure she took it well with the other things but would she now?

"Really Clark this is amazing. I guess the whole phrase "out of this world" took a whole new definition. So my first question is how you got here, to Earth?" she asked hoping he wouldn't take her questions to badly.

"I got to Earth in a spaceship. I don't know why but from what I little I understand the planet probably blew up," he replied walking around the crystal base they were standing at. Leslie followed him.

Goodness for a shut up place there was so much light. She thought of course a space ship, duh. She smiled at Clark saying, "Of course a spaceship; should have figured."

He smiled back grabbing her hand. He pulled her closer.

"What was your planet called?" She asked holding him close.

"Earth," he replied smiling

"Haha ok what was the planet your space ship with you in it called?" she replied swatting him in the arm.

"It was called Krypton. Everybody on the planet died, except me," he spoke softly.

"So you were the last son of Krypton so to speak," she said looking up at him. He nodded sadly. She gave him hug. It must be hard being the last survivor of your planet. Then he heard Chloe asking them to come back. "It's time to go back Chloe's yelling for us." She nodded and held on. About 5 minutes they were outside the Penthouse just as her father was walking toward them. Oh crap, Leslie thought to herself. She looked at Clark who looked scared. "Da you made it up so quickly?" Leslie asked giving her dad a hug.

"Yeah darling I want some explaining done do you understand?" Alistair asked looking at his daughter. "Now where were you I know you didn't come from that way?"

"Clark and I decided to go down this way for a quick bite to eat. Lex didn't have anything to eat can you believe that? The guys a billionaire and didn't have anything to eat," Leslie replied laughing. Please let him buy it.

"Nobody else wanted anything?" Alistair questioned as the doorman opened the door to the penthouse. The trio nodded thanks.

"No they didn't. They didn't mind what he had," Clark volunteered waving at the deskman. The older man just nodded. Meanwhile he and Clark silently agreed to be on good terms. They took the elevator to Lex's and got out. They knocked on the door and were let in.

"Hey everyone, we're back from the deli from down the street. Thanks for letting me and Clark go. Dad this is Lex and Chloe," Leslie said hoping everyone caught on and pointed to Lex and Chloe who shook Alistair's hand, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Mom sews with Mrs. Kent da," Leslie said introducing the two other's in the room.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all. I am just curious as to why I hadn't been told about this. I am angry and upset that I have been left out of this. Leslie I thought you loved me?" Alistair asked sitting down. Out of all things Leslie kept from him this hurt.

"Da I am so sorry I kept this from you. I honestly did not think Lana would go this far," Leslie told him in Gaelic. She needed this to be as semi private conversation that nobody other than them understood. "Truthfully I thought it was funny at first. I thought she would eventually go away. I didn't think she would be so obsessive with Clark."

Alistair stared at Leslie and really noticed how she's grown up and very beautiful. "Do you love him? I mean really?"

"Yes da," she replied smiling. She kissed her dad on the cheek and then continued, "You're still the best man I know. You're my father."

Alistair smiled and kissed her hand. He remembered the other people were in the room he asked, "So what are we going to do about this young lady?"

"We're not sure. I am just at a loss," Mrs. Kent replied sitting across from Leslie and Alistair.

"Ok can someone tell me why?" Alistair asked looking at the group.

Mr., Kent sighed and explained the whole situation leaving out the part Leslie finding out Clark was an alien.

"So basically Lana doesn't really want him back she just doesn't like the fact he decided to see someone else and not be around waiting for her?" Alistair asked looking at the befuddled group. None thought of that; they have been treating Lana like a major threat not as someone who just didn't know when to let go.

"I guess yeah. We've been going at this entirely to wrong and just treating the symptoms rather than the whole thing," Lex said sitting down on the couch.

"So what do you suggest Alistair?" Chloe asked relieved someone who was not so close to the situation could help.

"I'm not really sure. From what you say she's bound and determined Clark will be hers. That's your business; my business is she threatened my daughter," he replied, his accent getting thicker with each word. "I say we go home, let her do what she needs to do then we come back fight her here. She can't fight us all in Smallville. She'll want us separated. When you return to Metropolis then we get her. She must think she's won. We can let the University authority deal with her. From what you say everybody in Smallville loves her so nobody will side with you against her but in Metropolis she's nobody whereas Lex is somebody. We can use that to our advantage. Not lie but push what she's doing against her."

"I think that's fair. We should do that and she wouldn't be expecting it, "answered Lex. Just then he heard the phone ring. The rest of the group continued to talk till they heard Lex yell, "But she can't do that; how did she do it and how does she even…fine thank you." He slammed down the phone and stormed into the living room.

"Who was on the phone?" Leslie asked looking at her friend. She's never seen him so angry.

Lex looked at the group. He's usually very calm and cool never losing his demeanor. However, there's always a first time and this is it. Out of all the things Lana could do, Lex replied, "That was my lawyer on the phone. Apparently the IRS got an anonymous phone tip from someone letting them know I have not declared the Talon as a business." The room went quiet.

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked getting up to go next Lex. Lex may be a lot of things but he was a good business man.

"I know right," Lex replied looking at Chloe. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. What would be without her?

"That's impossible. Why would she do that?" Leslie asked dumbfounded. Lana would go that far.

"To get Lex out of the way; he didn't help her remember," Chloe replied also angry. The raven haired girl has gone too far.

"So obviously it was her but we can't prove it...yet. When we do we can get her for something legal I'm sure," Leslie said hoping it'll work. This girl has lost her mind. So everybody agreed that Lex would handle his tax business. He would contact his lawyer to figure out how they could find out it was Lana who made the tip. Chloe would stay with Lex and Clark would move closer to Leslie since Lana threatened her. While nobody really believed Lana would do anything to her it would better safe than sorry.

**A WEEK LATER**

Clark was packing up Leslie's escalade to go home for Thanksgiving. They were driving back together for the four day vacation. They took their time packing up the car. He enjoyed being semi domestic. The last few weeks he's never been happier. Leslie knew his secret within a couple of months of knowing him. Lana, he knew his whole life and he could never tell her. Go figure. He shut the back door and turned around to see Leslie bring out a bag.

"Where are we going to put that?" Clark asked laughing. He walked up to her and kissed her.

She smiled through the kiss. Finally stopping she replied, "We are going to put it on your lap."

He laughed and said, "Oh. Why would I do that for you?"

Smiling she replied, "Because you liiikkkeee me." Both laughing they walked to the car.

"Well how can I hold it for you if I'm the one driving?" he asked walking toward the driver side of the car.

"Oh curses! My plan is foiled again! I guess I'll be the one to carry it," Leslie replied mock despair. She kissed Clark and walked to the passenger side of her car. They got in, started the car and headed toward Smallville.

**Two hours later**

"Hi mama we'll be home in about an hour. Yes mama we're driving safely," Leslie said looking at Clark smiling. He smiled in return.

**An hour later**

They finally made it to the Kent farm. Leslie would help Clark unpack then would go with her to help her unpack. She tried to talk him out of it but being the gentleman that he was he wouldn't hear of it. Thankfully this was not the first time she met Mr. and Mrs. Kent. The two were walking out the door as the younger two were pulling in. Clark turned off the car and got out.

"Welcome home son! We're so glad to see you!" Mrs. Kent said smiling.

"Yes welcome home son. I really need help with that back forty," Mr. Kent said patting his son on the back. Saying in his own way he's glad to see Clark.

"Welcome Leslie. Please come in," Martha said smiling. Leslie nodded and the two walked into the house together.

Jonathan and Clark slowly walked behind. The older man looked at his son and said, "She's a good girl Clark. She suits you well."

Clark smiled asking, "You think so?"

Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Yes son I do. She's kept your secret with Lex and Chloe. You need people to rally behind you. Your mom and I aren't going to live forever as much as we would like to."

Clark smiled, "Thanks dad." He knew it took a lot for his dad to admit Lex and Chloe were good friends.

The two men walked into the house to see the woman laughing and drinking lemonade.

"All right ladies could we get some lemonade?" Jonathan asked walking over to Martha smiling down at her.

"Oh I suppose we don't want you to die of thirst," Martha replied smiling. She got up getting him and Clark some lemonade.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent this lemonade is delicious," Leslie said finishing the rest of her lemonade. Martha smiled.

"Leslie since you're here and as much as I hated to bring the mood down but has Lana been bothering you? Martha and I figure she's been too quiet. I don't like that one bit," Jonathan said leaning against the counter.

"That's the weird thing I feel like I was being followed on campus but I couldn't see anyone," Clark said scratching his head. It bothered him Lana wanted him now. She didn't seem to care about him before.

"Didn't she want you to take her back to Metropolis after Christmas break?" Leslie asked taking Clark's hand. He nodded.

"Clark she did?" Martha exclaimed.

"Yeah but I told her I was coming back with Leslie and she of course didn't take it well," Clark answered. Just then he heard someone in need of help.

"Someone need your help?" Leslie asked squeezing his hand a little. Every time he went out her heart stopped but she loved and knew him enough to know he needed to help people. She will support him because she knew it was right.

"Yes," Clark responded. He was always afraid she wouldn't be there when he got back. Of course she always was but there was always that one time she wouldn't be.

"Then go. We can figure this out later. I need to go home. I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am. When you're done you can come to my house to meet my mom, 'K" Leslie said smiling at him. He'll be fine.

"Be careful son," Jonathan said and Martha gave him a hug. Clark kissed Leslie and was gone.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Leslie asked catching herself from falling.

"No," the Kent's replied in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well thanks for the lemonade I should be getting home before my parents worry," Leslie said putting her glass in the sink.

"Ok please don't be a stranger and we'll send Clark over as soon as he's done," Martha said walking Leslie to the door.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent. Bye Mr. Kent," Leslie said waving and he waved back.

Leslie left and went home. She kissed her mother and father. Explained everything to her mother of course leaving out her boyfriend was an alien.

"Well Leslie you picked yourself a good one there," Lora said smiling.

"Thanks mom," answered Leslie rolling her eyes. Then said, "Clark will be here soon; he stayed at his parents' house to help his dad."Lora just nodded.

"Well darling let's get all your stuff out of the car and up to your room," Alistair said getting up out of his chair. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Leslie said walking to the door. Looking out the window she smiled. "Hey Clark; how was helping your dad with chores go for you?" she asked hoping he would follow her lead.

Luckily he did and replied, "Oh it was so much fun. I came over as quickly as I could."

"Please come in," Leslie said stepping aside for Clark. He walked in and he looked nice. He had a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He must of taken a shower because his hair was still wet. "Are you ready? Be more afraid of my mother." The two walked into the living room and her mother was by herself. "Where's da?" Leslie asked.

"He's getting your stuff out of the car. He figured he's already met Clark by himself so I get to meet Clark by myself," Lora replied. The two had a seat on the sofa. "First of all Clark I appreciate what you are doing for my daughter. I have never met Lana and I am angry that she would even threaten my child. Secondly you hurt her and I will come after like no other," Lora said very seriously. Clark nodded. He believed her. Leslie squeezed his knee and smiled. "Now you two go out and enjoy yourselves. I trust you Clark and you Leslie."

"Thanks mama," Leslie getting up and giving her mother a hug. Clark got up and shook her hand. The Clark and Leslie left holding hands.

Outside Clark said, "Your mom is scary."

Leslie laughed and replied, "I know. She means well but for what it's worth she does like you."

Clark smiled responding, "Thank goodness."

"So where are we going?" Leslie asked pulling Clark into a hug.

"Oh that's a surprise," he replied kissing her nose. They walked out of the house and toward his truck. Getting in he starts it up and he heads toward town. "I thought you might like a tour of Smallville." He smiled looking at her.

"You are very sweet. You remembered I didn't get a chance to see the town," Leslie replied smiling. They drove toward the town of Smallville in comfortable silence. About 5 minutes later they reached the town.

"Welcome to Smallville," Clark said laughing. He noticed the shock on Leslie's face.

"Wow this is small. The sign wasn't kidding when they said small," Leslie responded looking at Clark.

"Actually it's named after the founder's: the Small's," Clark answered. He found a parking spot in front of what looked like a movie theater. "This is the Talon. We aren't going in there because Lana owns it and more than likely will be there. We're just parking here because there isn't any other place to park."

"That's understandable. I'm sure there's another coffee shop?" Leslie asked getting out of the car.

Clark shook his head replied, "No there isn't." He walked over to Leslie and grabbed her hand. As they crossed the street people stared not because of the oddity in the couple, but Leslie thought because Clark had another girlfriend. Leslie thought Clark's former love was deeper than she had previously thought; though Leslie had no doubt of his love. Then she noticed where they were going, it was like an old diner from the 50's.

"Cool. We had one like this back in Ohio. I love this," she looked at him. They went in and got escorted to a table. They looked at the menus; when the waitress came they ordered. As they were Leslie and Clark were talking they heard the door open since Leslie's back was to the door she couldn't see who it was but from the look on Clark's face it could only be one person. Leslie turned to see Lana entering with some young man. Leslie smiled; she knew what Lana was trying to do as she was sure Clark knew. Leslie looked at Clark who looked a combination upset and amused.

Unfortunately Lana and her friend were heading their way; Leslie looked at Clark and said, "We're in public and in Smallville. She may not do anything. So let's try to be polite. Remember what my dad said. Nobody will back us if we are mean to her."

Clark nodded and replied, "I remember and I will do my best." He looked at the young man and remembered. It was the boy Lana was seeing when Lana and Clark were together. Clark's jaw clenched. Remember he cannot hit anybody, no matter what he needs to be polite, he kept thinking to himself.

"Well hello Lana. How are you?" Leslie asked looking politely at Lana.

"I'm doing well. This is my friend Joe. Joe this is Leslie and Clark," Lana said smiling. She knew they wouldn't make a scene here of course she wouldn't either.

Leslie stood up and said, "It's nice meeting you Joe would you guys care to join us?" Leslie moved to sit next to Clark who at this point thought he was going into heart failure.

"Oh no thank you we just came to pick up lunch then go on a romantic picnic. I love picnics," Lana replied looking straight at Clark.

"Yes Lana you do like picnics. I seem to remember you like breaking up with people at picnics too," he responded as calmly as he could. His tone was low so no one else but Lana could hear him. She understood what he meant and frowned.

"Well we'd better get our meal Lana and leave. It was nice meeting you all," Joe said leading Lana away.

"Poor Joe," Leslie said sitting back down in her seat. Just then the food came. They thanked the waitress and she left.

"Why?" Clark asked taking a bite of his sandwich. He just didn't get it but sometimes he could be a big, dumb alien and not get a lot of things.

Leslie smiled and responded, "Lana is using that man as much as she used you. The worst part is I think he knows it and is still in love with her."

Clark just nodded; the two just finished their meal in silence. Little uncomfortable thanks to Lana. "Are you done?" Clark asked hoping she was, Leslie nodded to the affirmative. They got up and paid the check.

"Clark what seems to be the problem? I know there seems to be one. Come on," Leslie prodded as they were walking down the street. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk so she could get a good look at him.

"Lana's bothering me. I don't know how I feel," Clark started trying not to look at Leslie.

Leslie smiled. They were going to have _THAT_ conversation. "So you're still in love with her. After all this you want to give her another chance?" Leslie asked stepping back from Clark.

Clark didn't know what he wanted. He took too long to answer the question so Leslie spoke, "Ok fine Clark you do that! So I get it now this little lunch was to let me down easy. Brilliant Clark! I'll find my own way home." With that Leslie stormed off back to the diner so she could call her mother to come get her.

What just happened? Clark asked himself. He stood there on Main Street completely confused. How did this always happen to him? When he saw Lana with that other man Clark was jealous but now he hurt someone else in the process. Did he really want Lana back? He went to his truck and got in; he wasn't listening to the voice in his brain to go after Leslie. _Come on_, it said, _go after her, she's the best thing for you. Plus she knows your secret! _But he didn't, he started his truck and went home.

Leslie got to the diner and called her mother who was very angry. She told Clark NOT to break her daughter's heart just that morning. So Lora went to the diner and picked up Leslie.

"What happened?" Lora asked driving back to their home.

"Mom I can honestly say I don't know. We were eating at that diner, Lana came in with her "boyfriend" and Clark decided at that moment he doesn't how he feels," Leslie sobbed at her mother. Lora shook her head. They were now passing the Kent farm. Leslie could see the Kent's truck in the driveway. She just didn't get it. Up till now, Leslie thought to herself, he seemed to really care for her. This was completely random. She should have figured all he had to do was see her with somebody else and get jealous. "How am I going to face dad now? After everything that happened what am I going to say? I defended Clark!" Leslie exclaimed as they pulled into their farm. They got out of the car and headed inside. "Leslie I don't know. Good luck with that one," Lora stated as they went inside.

"Thanks mom you're a pal," Leslie replied semi-smiling. They walked into the kitchen where Alistair was waiting for them.

"Well?" Alistair asked crossing his arms. He was angry but he promised himself he would at least listen before he hurt Clark. Leslie explained what happened at the diner. Alistair was seething. The two should have figured Lana would pull something like this. Her intention was clear: make Clark see what he thought he was missing and it worked.

"I just wished he'd figured this out before I put some effort into the relationship. It never really occurred to me it was too soon. I mean if he was still in love with her he should have said something. That's what really bothers me," Leslie said sitting at the kitchen table. Her mother brought her some tissues. Leslie nodded thanks.

"I know baby. Maybe being back in Smallville just changed things," Lora said sitting down next to Leslie. Alistair couldn't believe his ears.

"Why are you making excuses for him? He's an adult and he made a mistake. He jumped into relationship possibly too early. I'm sure part of him loves you but still," Alistair stated as a matter of fact.

Leslie nodded. Part of her knew jumping into a relationship with anybody is risky but with Clark he seems to love very deeply and long. "The worst part is we live so close to him. I can see the house from here. What if she shows up to his house? I'll be able to see her pull up to his house. How humiliating is that? Mom I don't think I can handle that!" Leslie sobbed into a tissue.

"I know baby and don't worry this heartache will go away. Better you know now then say down the road. It would hurt more. Baby go to the living room, get a throw blanket and watch TV for the rest of the day," Lora told her daughter. Leslie nodded and headed to the living room. She'll curl up with a blanket and hopefully with some ice cream and just veg out.

**KENT HOME**

"Clark you did what!" Martha asked her son whom she loved more than anything else in the world.

"Mom please I don't want to say it again!" Clark replied as he sat at the kitchen table. He made a huge mistake and can't take it back. How will Leslie ever forgive him now? They were home less than a day and he already broke the promise he wouldn't break her heart and he shattered it all over the place. He was so weak! All Lana had to do was show up with that old boyfriend and Clark was jealous. He wanted to kick that boys butt and say Lana was his!

"After everything that, that girl has done to you, you want her back?" Martha asked as calmly as she could. Clark was still hung up on Lana.

"Dad please help me here? I can't explain what happened. Believe me if I could change what happened I would. I didn't mean to hurt Leslie's feelings. I'm as baffled as you are," Clark responded to his mother. He could tell she was angry. They were all working so hard to get Lana out of their lives and he today allowed Lana back in. Just by allowing her to get to him she probably knew what he was going to do or she wouldn't have showed up to the diner. She probably saw the truck parked out in front of the Talon.

"Son you're on your own with this one. Do you know you just set us all back? Plus she's turned Lex into the IRS for not telling them about the Talon. I really don't know how we're going to fix this one. Plus you promised to love Leslie, how are we going to fix that? We're neighbors!" Jonathan shouted. If he could smack Clark without hurting him he would.

Clark groaned. Great Clark! Way to go you big, dumb, alien.

"Have you told Lex and Chloe yet?" Martha asked looking at her son. Just then he smacked his head with his hand and shook that he hasn't. "Well you better now."

"Now; this very minute?" Clark asked looking pleading at his mom.

"Now Clark before they find out some other way," Jonathan replied getting the cordless and handing it to Clark. Just then the phone rang, Clark answered it, "Hello," he said. All he heard was an angry voice. It was Chloe; Leslie must have called.

"Never in my life have I wanted to hit you in your head Clark Kent! After everything that has happened how could you do that to Leslie! On top of that what she's doing to Lex and me! We're supposed to be your friends and you would take somebody back who would do that to your friends! She wanted to put you in Belle Reeve; does that not mean anything to you! I'm going to hang up because right now because I am too angry at you to finish this conversation!" Chloe shouted and then hung up.

"Let me guess Chloe?" Martha asked. She could everything the young girl said. "I'm glad she gave you hell. Clark you should have figured this stuff a month ago. You said you were over Lana?"

"I thought I was," Clark replied to his parents. He couldn't understand it.

"Well figure it out," Jonathan said. "I'm going to do some farm work. Clark go to the barn."

Clark just nodded. He headed to the barn to think. He got to the barn to see the last thing he ever expected: Lana sitting on his couch with his old jersey on. She did look beautiful.

"Lana what are you doing here?" Clark asked looking at her weird. She was so beautiful; he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

"I came to check on you. I hope I didn't upset anything?" Lana asked innocently. She smiled as sweetly as she could. Clark smiled at sat down.

"Lana you know you did so please stop," Clark replied. He looked at her, really looked at her then he asked, "Why do you want me? Why do you love me?"

Lana sighed. She hoped Clark wouldn't ask this question but she replied, "Honestly Clark I loved the fact that you adored me. It's not that Nell didn't love me or anything but with you it was different. I never appreciated how much you were there for me. You were there all the time and I took advantage of that, until you were gone. You moved on with your life and I couldn't handle it. I missed having you around."

Clark though for a moment and answered, "I can understand that. I was so in love with you for such a long time. I think I will always love you."

"Do you want to give it another chance?" Lana asked then holding her breath.

"Yes actually I do want to give you another chance. However, if it doesn't work I can't keep giving you another opportunity," Clark replied looking straight at her. He went for her hand and frowned. Then he thought to himself was he willing to give this person a chance considering what she was doing to his friends. They may never forgive you for this Clark, he thought to himself. Could you forgive yourself? He asked himself.

"Fair enough," Lana replied going into kiss Clark. When they did it just didn't feel right. It just didn't feel the same. There was no softness to it.

"Ok now that we have that established. What would you like to do next?" Lana asked scooting closer.

"Nothing till I talk to my parents ok?" Clark replied holding her hand. "You go home and we'll talk later ok?"

"Ok talk to you later. Don't be too long," She replied standing up. She grabbed her pants and put them on. First step she won. Now she was going to gloat at Leslie. She turned to smile at Clark and then walked down the steps.

Clark looked at Lana as she left. Now he would have to go down and tell his parents. He slowly got up and headed to the house. He dreaded this conversation with his parents. He walked into the kitchen and they weren't there. Then he heard voices in the living room; as he walked in they saw him and they quit talking.

"Clark we saw Lana leaving. How long was she up in the barn?" Martha asked calmly. She knew where this was going but wanted to hear it from Clark.

"I, uh, we decided to give it another try," Clark replied not looking at either of his parents. He waited, there was no response, and no yelling but there was disappointment. "Please say something?" he asked hating the silence.

"We have absolutely nothing to say. You know how we feel; we don't have to like this. You're an adult now and make your own choices; just so you know she is not welcome here. Do not bring her to the house and if she shows up on the farm you are to meet her at the barn," Martha said and then she walked away. She taught Clark was better than this.

"Your mother's upset Clark. Look what she's doing to your friends. Please understand our point of view. It's done and you've made your choice; now you get to live with it. I hope you thought this through?" Jonathon asked looking at Clark.

"I'm not sure. I just want to see if it would have worked. I don't want in 15 years wondering if," Clark replied.

"Son how did she treat you before in this relationship?" Jonathon asked looking at Clark who refused to look back. "That's what I thought."

**LESLIE'S HOUSE**

Leslie heard a knock at the door and got up. Lora told to sit down, "I will get it."

"Thanks mom," Leslie replied sitting back down on the sofa. She just finished watching Ever After: A Cinderella Story. Then she heard her mother say something in an angry voice and then the door slam. Then she heard her mother slam the door and walk into the kitchen. Wow, Leslie thought to herself, she must really be mad. She'll let me know what's going on. Just then Leslie checked what was on TV. Nothing as usual; but she'll keep checking because something else may turn up. She then heard her mother talking to someone on the phone and then hung up.

"Mama what's going on? Who was that at the door?" Leslie asked but she heard silence. "Come on mama what is it?"

Just then her mother walked into the living room. She looked like she was crying, she said, "That was Lana. She just wanted to let you know she and Clark were back together."

Leslie just stared at her mother blankly. So everything they shared together was nothing. He was just waiting for Lana to realize she loved him. Tears slowly crawled down her face.

"I called Martha to let her know Lana was here. We figure Lana did this on purpose. Now Clark made his own choice," Lora said looking at her daughter. She just looked heartbroken. Leslie just stared at her mother and turned to look at the TV.

**MEANWHILE**

Martha called Lex and Chloe; she thought it was best to let them know. If Lana's going to Leslie's house then she'll call these two.

"Clark did what? Please tell me again what he did?" Lex asked. He was befuddled. He never did like a game change and Clark changed the game.

"You heard me the first time," Martha returned. She wasn't sure how to feel.

Lex was confused. Then he heard a beep and he looked at the phone number, it was Clark. "Hey Martha its Clark I'll call you back."

"Ok talk to you later," Martha replied and hung up.

Lex answered the beep, "Hello Clark."

Clark noticed the coolness of his voice. He must have talked to his parents or Leslie. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's ok?" Clark asked slowly.

"Well actually Clark I am busy. Would you like to know I am doing Clark? I'll tell you; I am trying to untangle a little mess Lana did for me. You know where she called the IRS on me about the Talon. So if you don't mind I have to go. Goodbye. Oh and for the record we're done. I stood by you before but this time I cannot. Bye Clark," Lex answered as calmly as he could then he hung up.

Clark listened to the dial tone for a few minutes. He knew Lex would be angry; Clark was just messing everything up. He wasn't even going to dare talking to Chloe after their last conversation. He sat down at the kitchen table thinking about everything. If this fails he may never be able to receive their forgiveness. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Well, he thought to himself, he has to see this through. He decided to call Lana, the phone rang a few times and finally she answered, "Hello Clark."

"How did you know it was me?" he asked semi-smiling.

She laughed and Clark realized something was missing but he couldn't figure out what it was, oh she was talking, "You said you would call."

"So do you want to do something tonight or tomorrow?" Clark asked holding his breathe. Why was he nervous?

"We can do something tonight. There's a movie playing at the Talon if you want to go?" Lana asked smiling. She had this in the bag. She would still see Joe on the side but at least this time she would be smart about it.

"Ok what time is the movie and I'll meet you there ok? Then we'll eat something afterwards?" Clark asked awkwardly.

"Alright Clark I will see at 8 o'clock tonight. Love you," she returned feeling very proud of herself.

"I know. Talk to you later," he replied and they hung up. Why couldn't he say 'I love you' to her. He went to the barn and started cleaning up. It didn't need it but it helped him think.

**MEANWHILE**

:"Leslie I'm coming down. I insist. Lex will be fine and right now you need a friend," Chloe said while driving.

"Chloe you don't have to come down," Leslie replied in between crying.

"Well it's too late I'm already here and going past the Kent farm. I'll be there in 2 minutes," Chloe replied. "Actually give me a few minutes I need to make a stop."

"Chloe don't say anything you'll regret. Remember he's been your friend for a very long time. I don't mind if you take his side on this," Leslie said choking on her words. She couldn't expect Chloe to abandon her friend.

"He ruined this himself. He made me choose between you. I'll talk to you in a few minutes," Chloe said and then hung up.

Leslie just shrugged and snuggled a little more into her blanket. She didn't know what to think. It was nice of Chloe to want to hang out with her.

**Meanwhile…**

….At the Kent Farm Chloe pulled into the drive way. She knew Clark would be in the barn so as soon as she got out of her car. She heard him working in the barn and she stood there watching him. Sure he was handsome and she remembered her crush on him. She got over it thankfully and loved Lex very much. Chloe was surprised Clark didn't noticed she was there. He was working very intently.

"So I was just wondering how long it was going to take for you notice I was here?" she asked walking further into the barn.

"Chloe what are you doing here? Are you checking up on me?" he asked looking at her curiously. He didn't move closer because honestly he was afraid of her.

"No actually I don't give a crap how you feel. I am checking up on Leslie. I was just driving by when I thought I would stop by. I just want you to know I think what you are doing is wrong and I will not support you in this. I hope you understand I am not doing this to hurt your feelings but after the last time you promised you wouldn't do this again," Chloe said softly.

Clark took a minute to reply. He sat on some bales of hay and patted for Chloe to sit next to him which she did. Then he replied, "I know you're angry with me. Honestly I can't say that I blame you, my parents, Lex and even Leslie. I never intended to do this. I came home with the full intent to see this through. I just saw Lana with that guy and I had to have her. I just couldn't stand seeing her with somebody else."

"I understand Clark sincerely I do and I even think Lex does too but did it not occur to you how the people around you were going to be affected?" Chloe asked looking at him.

"No I just wanted to protect her," he replied not looking at Chloe. Then he asked, "How is Leslie doing?"

"Not well Clark. She really loved you Clark. She wouldn't be so hurt if you hadn't promised to not to break her heart. She doesn't give her heart out very often," Chloe said not sugar coating it for him. He just hung his head. She got up and headed out of the barn but she stopped, looking at Clark she said, "You better hope this works for you because if it doesn't we're not going to forgive you so easily. The first time ok but you know better now. Give us some time Clark." With that she left; got her car and went to Leslies' house. There they vegged out pizza and ice cream.

**Meanwhile**

After Clark finished his work and got ready to go on his date with Lana. He told his parents where he was going and that he would be back around midnight. They just nodded and told him to have fun though Clark felt they really didn't mean but just being nice. He got into the truck and headed to the Talon. Lana was waiting for him out front. She smiled brightly; he parked the truck and got out. He went to hug Lana and gave her a kiss. They pulled back and smiled. Lana turned to head into the Talon and Clark frowned. It just didn't feel right; maybe this wasn't right but he made his choice. He followed her into the Talon. They sat and watched the Independent film Lana picked out. Honestly Clark didn't get what it was supposed to be about. Afterwards the two walked down the sidewalk talking about the movie.

"I guess I just didn't get it but I'm glad you liked it though. Here's the Diner ok?" Clark said opening the door for Lana who walked through. He just didn't feel right but as his dad said he made his bed now he gets to lie in it. They went on through and people stared; Clark knew why. He didn't know if he was embarrassed or angry. He decided to be embarrassed but he kept his head up. For the meantime Lana was smiling and waving at people as if they were supposed to be in the lime light. Didn't she get he didn't like being in the spotlight? Apparently not, he thought to himself. He waved to a couple of people and then they found a seat near the counter. They got something to eat and for Clark tried to enjoy the company but it wasn't working to well for him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Leslie let's go to town, we'll go to the other way so you won't have to see the Kent house," Lora said looking at Leslie. She was awful quiet, this worried Lora.

Leslie sighed deeply, she knew she was going to have to face it sometime, she replied, "Ok mom. I'm going to have to face it sometime. Let's go past the Kent house; I'd rather not go all the way around. I can always as look away."

"Ok baby let's go," Lora said grabbing her keys. They walked to the car, got in, started it and left. As they were approaching the Kent Farm Leslie averted her eyes. She really did try to not cry, unsuccessfully but at least she tried. Lora seemed to have picked up speed just at that point. Leslie smiled at her mother.

About 10 minutes later they made it to a small supermarket; they parked and got out. Walking slowly into the market Leslie appreciated the quaintness of it. As she walked in she never noticed the Kent truck out in the parking lot but Lora did. O God please do not let that be Clark. Please! Lora thought to herself.

They got a cart and started shopping. Leslie asked, "What do you need to get mama?"

Lora got her list out of her purse then she answered, "Let's see I need cheese, milk, eggs, um bread and a couple of other things."

"Ok let's get dairy last I don't like leaving all that in the cart getting everything else," Leslie replied. It was nice focusing on something else. So they started with Leslie unaware Clark and Lana were in the store.

"Ok honey could you go get some veggie burgers for me?" Lora asked wanting to get this shopping trip done, she hated shopping but if she let her husband get the groceries they would be living on Ramen noodles for the rest of their lives.

"Alright mom; be right back," Leslie replied going to the frozen foods section. She opened the freezer door, got the burgers then shut the door to turn to see Clark and Lana standing behind her. Leslie turned beat red.

Two out of three people stood awkwardly while Lana enjoyed the moment. Finally, she thought to herself. "Well hi Leslie fancy meeting you here," Lana said smiling meanwhile holding Clark's hand. He just stood there not willing to return the hold or even look at either girl.

Leslie gathering her wits replied coolly, "Hello you two. I hope you're enjoying the day?"

Lana returned, "We are. It's a good day to go for a swim and a lunch. You should join us?"

Clark finally looked at Lana without his rose colored glasses. She was mean and hurtful. She didn't want him back because she loved him but to hurt someone else. And the worst part he allowed it.

"Actually thanks but I've already got plans with some friends. We're going swimming tomorrow at the lake but thanks for offering," Leslie responded smiling.

"Oh well in that case enjoy," Lana replied semi smiling. She didn't get the reaction she really wanted. The trio parted and went their separate ways.

"Clark you're really quiet," Lana said looking at Clark.

"Oh sorry I just wasn't prepared to see her today," Clark replied looking at Lana. He smiled at her. The duo made their way to the cashier, paid for their stuff and left.

Leslie made her way to her mother, told her mother what happened. "Well honey you handled it very well. You know she's going to show up tomorrow with Clark right," Lora asked looking at her daughter.

"Yeah I know but I'll be ok with that. He made his decision mom. It still hurts but you know it'll be fine. The worst is over now. She can't hurt me anymore and I think that bothers her," Leslie responded. The two were silent but continued to shop. They got the rest of their items, checked out and left.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Leslie prepared to go with Chloe to the lake when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Leslie asked.

"Hello Leslie," Chloe replied. She was on her way to pick up Leslie. Chloe was smiling. Clark called her yesterday evening to beg for forgiveness. He and Chloe talked into the night about what happened. He deluded himself into believing Lana really had changed. He believed she was truly sorry for what happened. He spent most of the night kicking his own ass for his behavior. Now he had to figure out two things: get Leslie back and make amends with Lex and Chloe. He knew already he was on probation with the latter. At least this time he came to his sense before any major damage was done. The hard part was showing Leslie he was sorry.

"Hey Chloe where are you?" Leslie asked as she walked down the steps to the living room.

"I'm pulling up to your house now," Chloe replied smiling. Clark's got his work cut out for him trying to win Leslie back. Clark, she knew was not back in their good graces yet. The dynamic has changed.

"Ok I'll meet you out there now," Leslie replied and shut her cell phone. She then told her parents where she was going and left. Just as she was walking down the steps Chloe pulled in. Leslie waved and then got into the car.

"Ready?" Leslie asked looking at her friend.

"Ready," Chloe returned smiling. She pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Crater Lake.

Leslie noticed Clark wasn't at home. "I wonder where Clark is. Is he ok?" Leslie asked asking trying to pretend she didn't care. She hated to admit she missed him very much.

Chloe smiled, "He's doing alright I guess." She knew better. After Chloe and Clark's long talk Chloe kind of understood where Clark was coming from. She figured he needed to make sure and now he was. In fact he knew it was the biggest mistake he has ever made and in a way that made Chloe feel better. Plus a whole lot of groveling on Clark's part.

"Good in a way," Leslie replied. They finally made it to Crater's Lake and it was beautiful. They parked; got out and found a good spot. Leslie wore tankini and Chloe wore a one piece. They put their blankets down and their food.

"Let's go to the water ok," Chloe said and Leslie nodded. She was waiting for Clark to show up so he could start begging for forgiveness from Leslie. He had to talk to Lana first who was not going to like this at all. The two girls enjoyed themselves and thankfully there were not a lot of people out today. Then Chloe noticed Clark coming down the beach. Let the groveling begin.

"Hey Chloe I'm going to get something to drink," Leslie said heading toward their area. Just as she got there she noticed a hand outstretched with water. Leslie inhaled. How could he do this to her now? Where was Lana? She pursed her lips together in anger; you know if he thinks she's going back to him now he's insane. She'll keep his secret but he's not getting her back so easily or at all. "Clark what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you," he replied staring down at the sand. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he wasn't prepared for her anger.

"Come to gloat in my face how you got the love of your life back?" Leslie questioned staring hard at him.

"No. Yesterday was a mistake; I had not realized how she was till then. I saw her as someone who needed protected. I thought you would be ok," Clark replied realizing how much he hurt her.

"No you didn't Clark. You just got mad because you saw her with somebody else and got jealous. Why are you even talking to me? Is she going to show up gloating how she won? If that's the case I'm leaving!" Leslie exclaimed starting to grab her stuff. Clark panicked and he looked at Chloe who shrugged. She stood back; he was on his own.

"Ok you're right! I got jealous; I got weak, it was ok while I was still in Metropolis because I had backing but then the minute I was put to the test I betrayed your trust. There is no excuse for what I did! I'm not asking for a second chance because I don't deserve it but I'm asking for us to become friends again, and then go from there," Clark said as quickly as he could as Leslie gathered the last of her things.

She stopped, stared at Clark and replied, "We _were_ friends Clark prior to this and look where that got us. Plus you turned on the friends you did have for a long time so why should I trust you again? Why should Lex and Chloe trust you again? 'Cause apparently all it's going to take is Lana prancing past with you with her boyfriend and flattering her eyes at you to jump at her beck and call," Leslie shouted. Then she went on, "Clark I am not allowing to crap out on me again. Goodbye. Chloe I will wait for you in your car." Then with all her stuff Leslie stormed back to Chloe's car. She was mad at Chloe because her friend knew Clark was coming and didn't say a thing. Leslie got to the car and put her stuff in the car. Then she turned to look at Clark who was talking to Chloe. She was shaking her head and gesturing then she started walking toward the car. Clark just then disappeared; Leslie wondered where he went but then shook her head of the thoughts. Chloe got to the car; got in and started it. They left and not a word spoken.

Chloe knew by Leslie's rigidness she was upset. Well, she thought to herself that went better than expected. Leslie refused to even look at her. About 15 minutes later they pulled into Leslie's home; she got her stuff and got out without saying goodbye.

Leslie couldn't understand how Chloe could easily forgive Clark. Of course how could she keep anger so close to her heart? Leslie walked up the steps to her house, her parents gone for the afternoon thinking she would be too. She put her stuff up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. She took a shower and then went to her room. She stood in shock as to what was strewn all over her room. Somebody had placed lilacs and baby's breaths all over room. A smile tugged at her lips. So that's what Clark was doing, he went and got her, her favorite flower. Ok that was sweet, she thought to herself. For him to take the time to do that, at least he was trying. She looked around and saw nothing but lilacs everywhere; she then noticed he left a note for her on her desk. She went over and read the note, "Leslie I know this does not make up for what happened but I am truly sorry. I know we can't back but I would like to start anew. Please."

She moved some of the lilacs so she could sit down on the bed. Leslie was so afraid to give him a second chance but she could at least let him explain. So she broke and called him. On the fourth ring he answered, "Hello."

"Hey Clark it's Leslie," she said hoping he would still talk to her.

"Hey Leslie how's it going with you?" he asked smiling genuinely for the first time in days.

"It's going. I just wanted to say thanks for the lovely flowers you brought me," she replied smiling.

"Why do you think it was me?" he asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oh it was just a hunch," she replied. She went on, "Listen I think we need to talk ok. Can you come over say in 10 minutes?"

"Sure I'll see you then," Clark replied and then they both hung up. He waited impatiently for 10 minutes and started over to Leslie's house in the truck.

Leslie in the meantime got dressed and started putting the lilacs into vases. She ran out of vases after the 20th one. She then heard a knock at the door; she walked downstairs and answered the door. It was Clark of course; "Come on Clark," she said opening the door to allow him in. He stepped hoping her parents weren't home.

"Don't worry they aren't here," Leslie said smiling letting him. He walked in a little more calmly.

"They aren't coming home anytime soon are they?" he asked looking around. He wasn't sure if Leslie was lying to him to get back at him.

"Actually I have no idea but you have super hearing so you'll hear them before I do," Leslie replied as they walked into the living room.

They both sat down in awkward silence. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak; finally Leslie decided to say something. "Look Clark I know you feel bad about what happened and I get that but I don't understand why you didn't feel that way when you saw her all the time in Metropolis?"

Clark thought a moment and then replied, "Honestly I don't know. I really thought I could be strong when I came back. I really thought I was over her because I was so angry at her. I should have figured this all out before even starting with you. I meant you no harm, honestly. I do truly like you very much but I think we should be friends for a while. Then if something happens later then something happens. What do you think?"

Leslie thought for a minute then she replied, "I think that is a very good idea and we probably did rush it. You do what you need to do but this time Clark we will not rush into things and you will need to give me space; even when we get back to Metropolis."

Clark nodded and then he heard a car coming up her driveway, he said, "I'd better go out the back your parents are coming."

"Ok talk to you later Clark," she said. She went to open the door for him to speed out. Luckily her parents just saw her opening the door thinking she was coming to meet them.

"Why are you home early from the lake?" Alistair questioned walking in through the open door.

"Clark showed up and I decided it was best that I leave early," Leslie responded. "Then he came with some flowers."

Alistair slammed his fists down and growled, "So now he's sorry and flowers will make up for it!"

Leslie sighed, "No father I never said that. I'm just saying what he did. He's hurting himself more than you or I could. He already knows he will not be easily forgiven. We decided on space so if you guys could take me back to Metropolis I would appreciate it."

"No problem dear," Lora replied putting the groceries away.

The next two weeks Leslie hung out on the farm with Chloe and sometimes Clark. Nobody heard from Lana who seemed to disappear after her and Clark's separation. Leslie didn't know whether to be scared or not. Lex managed to resolve the Talon issue and the IRS would look no further into the matter at the moment. The trio made their way back to Metropolis in their own ways; for Clark it was more depressing because he knew he and Leslie were supposed to go back together. He missed their banter and realized the full extent of what happened. He also knew they were repairing their friendship but he didn't realize how much he loved Leslie till now. He was going to work a little harder now to get her back.

They all settled into college life sharing only one class together. Leslie noticed Clark would do little things out of his way to get for her. He knew she liked to have for breakfast so he would get it for her, if she said in passing she liked in her coffee he would do that for her. Of course he would get Chloe stuff too but the two girls knew what he was doing. Little by little Leslie's heart mended and she wasn't so angry with Clark anymore. She knew in her heart Clark was the man for her but he was still on thin ice. Two weeks into the semester Leslie was asked out by a classmate and she said yes. By the time she got to her seat Clark looked miserable. Leslie smiled now he knew what she felt and it would do him some good.

"Hello guys how's it going?" Leslie asked looking at her friends.

"It's going good, how are you?" Chloe asked looking at Clark who refused to say anything.

Leslie was about to say something when the professor walked in so it was lost on her lips. 50 minutes later class was done Clark got up and left.

"What's his problem?" Leslie asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe sighed, "I think he expected you just to take him back. I think he felt he has paid for his mistake."

Leslie thought for a moment, she replied as she as she grabbed her stuff, "So he's allowed to date somebody else while I sit around waiting for him to decide what he wants. If he's allowed then I'm allowed too."

"Your right; he has no business even getting upset considering what he's done and believe me when I say go for it. You deserve every right to date some other guy," Chloe replied walking with Leslie out of the classroom and the building.

Clark stormed off without any thought of where he was going. How could she do that to him? How could she even make a date with somebody else right in front of him! Of course considering what he did this was hardly offensive; but this was different, he thought to himself. How was it different? Damn his stupid brain! He went back to his dorm to sulk. It was only fair she got to go with somebody else and it wasn't like they were going to get married so he sat there trying to not think about Leslie's date that evening.

Leslie went home and got ready for her date with Sam. He seemed nice enough; they were going to a play at the theater and then get some coffee. He came to pick her up and seemed nice enough, till the evening ended.

"Thank you Sam for a good evening," Leslie said in front of her building.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked smiling. Leslie frowned. She didn't like the way this was headed.

"Um, I don't know you well enough to invite you in but I'll call you," she replied trying to back away. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"I know you want me to come up" he said as he moved closer.

"Look I don't think it's a good idea please leave," Leslie said standing her ground.

Sam went to grab her when suddenly he was airborne. "Leslie are you ok?" Clark asked looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you. What are you doing here?" Leslie asked holding onto his arm. She was never so glad to see him in her whole life.

"I, um, heard you," he replied looking down at the ground. After his sulking was done he realized this is what Leslie must have felt when he went to Lana.

She smiled and said, "Thanks. Do you want to come in? I don't really want to be left alone right now."

He smiled and nodded. They went upstairs to her apartment. "I'm going to take a shower I feel a bit dirty," she said looking at Clark. How could she have been so stupid?

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong, and for what it's worth I know how feel. We all make stupid mistakes," he said gesturing himself.

She smiled and replied, "Point taken and noted." She went to take a shower and got dressed. The two sat up for quite some talking. Leslie and Clark laughed really enjoying each other's company.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Leslie woke up in Clark's arms; his head lay back on the couch. This was nice she thought to herself. She just sat there staring at him; ok he's beginning to win her back. Finally he started to stir and she sat up when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," she said smiling. He looked at her and smiled.

"Morning; do you want breakfast?" he asked holding her hand. She didn't pull away so this was a good sign.

:Yeah; what did you have in mind?" Leslie asking him letting him hold her hand.

"Well I could go to France and get some pastries if you want?" He asked caressing her hand.

Leslie sighed, "You don't have to impress me anymore Clark. After last night you are forgiven."

Clark felt relieved but replied, "Then I will go get some for a mini celebration." Then he left for France.

Leslie smiled, and then she remembered she had better call Chloe. She dialed her friends' number and on the third ring Chloe answered, "Hello."

"Hey. Sorry for calling so early in the morning but I just wanted to tell you what happened. I went with that Sam character and he insisted on coming up to my apartment, "Leslie started.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he because if he did I'll get Lex," Chloe stated very upset.

"No Chloe its ok he didn't hurt me and he never made it up to my apartment. Clark must have heard what was going on because he threw Sam like 30 feet away. As far as I know the guy is still unconscious out in the yard," Leslie replied relieved her friend wanted to help her considering how rude Leslie was to her at Crater Lake. "By the way I never did apologize for my behavior that day at Crater Lake. I am sorry Chloe. Clark and I patched things up last night; he stayed with me."

"Leslie it's fine and totally forgiven. I'm glad you weren't alone last night and thanks for calling," Chloe said sounding relieved their friendship was alright.

"Thanks honey I'll talk to you later," Leslie replied then they both hung up. Gee Clark was taking forever for someone who could go at the speed of light. Leslie turned on the news; she decided to skip classes today.

About 15 later Clark showed up with pastries and various delicious breakfast things. "Sorry it took so long but the line was long," Clark said laying the table out.

"I wondered what happened to you. I thought somebody needed to be saved or something," Leslie replied getting up and looking at what he got. It all smelled delicious; he got waffles, muffins and orange juice.

"Not this time. Also our friend has gone somewhere. I don't think he'll bother you again," Clark said. He pulled out the chair and Leslie sat down. Then he went around and sat across from her. They ate in silence. Finally Leslie had to ask.

"Hey Clark what did you tell Lana about leaving her?" Leslie asked being nosy.

"I told her it wasn't working and she agreed. She realized that we weren't meant to be together. I don't think she'll be bothering us anymore," Clark replied. He truly hoped Lana was telling the truth. The problem was whenever Lana is happy and willing is usually the calm before the storm

"Well I would say I was sorry but I would be lying," Leslie said shoveling more waffles into her mouth. Not really lady like but hey she was hungry.

"I know. So the question now is where does that leave us?" Clark asked looking at Leslie.

Leslie thought for a moment then replied, "It leaves us on probation. We aren't dating but hanging out together."

"Ah ok dating but not dating. Very clear," Clark replied laughing. Then he said, "Ok I think we can live with that."

So for the next few weeks Clark repaired his relationships and saved a few people along the way. Nobody heard from Lana and Sam has suddenly disappeared from class. Finally it was the end of the year. The Daily Planet was throwing a party for the interns and of course Chloe was invited; in turn she invited Lex, Clark and Leslie.

"Of course we will go Chloe. We will go to support you," Leslie replied and Clark nodded.

"Thank you guys; I'll talk to you guys later," Chloe said and they all said their goodbyes.

Leslie looked at Clark and said "Clark I would be honored if you were my date."

He smiled, replied, "I would love too as well." They kissed and walked back to her car and then to her apartment.

Later that day Clark heard a call for help so he went to do what he does best and Leslie decided to call her parents. "Hey mama," Leslie said sitting on her couch.

"Hello darling. What's going on?" Lora asked.

"Nothing much the year is finally over and I'll be home for the summer," Leslie replied fiddling with her pants drawstrings.

"Please don't sound so enthusiastic," Lora laughed. Then she asked, "Why did you really call?"

Leslie smiled, her mother knew her too well, Leslie answered, and "I called because Clark and I are sort of but not really seeing each other."

Lora sighed, asked, "Is this a really good idea?"

"I know considering but this time I am not leaving anything to chance. I know better now and that's why we are not rushing anything," Leslie replied cradling the phone.

"Ok but just be careful," Lora replied. They both said their goodbyes and then hung up.

** A few days later…**

** ….**Clark decided to stay in Metropolis. He got an internship with the Daily Planet and Leslie would go home for a couple of weeks then return for her own internship. They would see how things went. So Clark went to help pack up some of her things for her trip back to Smallville.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Clark asked holding her hand.

"No Clark I got this ok," Leslie smiled at him.

"I could ride down with you and then run back?" he questioned moving a little closer.

"You're never going to let this go till I agree?" she asked shaking his hand.

"Nope," he replied.

"Ok fine get in the car," she said smiling larger. She realized their relationship would be stronger for this. On their ride home they talked about the summer and their internship. She realized he could come see her whenever and she would be in Metropolis in a few weeks.

As the weeks past Leslie and Clark fell more in love; Leslie's parents finally forgave Clark. Chloe and Lex became closer with each other and with Leslie and Clark. Lana had disappeared maybe to a different college nobody knew or cared. Leslie couldn't believe she just gave up but weirder things have happened. After all she was dating a guy from outer space. So Leslie just smiled and allowed herself to enjoy the moment she had with Clark. It was a good day.


	17. Chapter 17

Near the end of the summer Clark, Leslie and Chloe got the best news ever. Chloe finally got bumped upstairs to junior reporter while Clark and Leslie got to start at the bottom. Sure it was just little tidbits but hey it was a start. They were paid part-time but at least it was something. Today, Clark decided as he walked into the Planet, he was going to ask Leslie to date exclusively. Now he was pretty sure Lana was purged from his system but he was scared about what Leslie would say.

He sat down at his desk and thought about their evening before. They got off work then headed to her apartment to work on their work projects, eat dinner and just hang out. Chloe couldn't come because Lex was in town and they had that date that evening. Clark and Leslie sat in silence but it wasn't awkward; he finally looked at her and asked, "I think we should date exclusively?" He didn't mean to blurt that out. He meant to ask in a more romantic way but now it was out and he can't take it back.

Leslie just stared at him; she wasn't sure about him anymore. She took too long to answer and he misunderstood her silence.

"You still haven't forgiven me for Lana have you?" He asked a little angry.

"Yes I have you but misunderstood me. I was silent because I don't know how to respond to you. I have feelings for you but I just want you to be sure" she replied putting her hand on his. She knew she felt tingly but what about him?

"Sorry I finally realize who I love and it's you. I know when it comes to Lana there are issues but I can honestly say I am over her now. I am glad we took things slowly but I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me," Clark said very surely.

Leslie smiled and replied, "What makes you so sure I want to be with you?"

"I can hear your heart beat faster so I know you do," Clark replied laughing.

Crap, Leslie thought to herself then she told Clark, "Darn you. Ok yes I do want to be with you. Fine you got me so we'll give this a try alright?"

Clark laughed and replied, "You're too magnanimous. Your generosity knows no bounds."

"I know right and that is why you love me," Leslie said as she gave him a kiss.

"Ok it's official. We'll just go with it," Clark said moving closer to her. She smiled like a little girl.

They of course called there family to let them know and while happy just hoped for the best; Chloe and Lex were happy. "Hey Clark working without your girlfriend?" one of his coworkers asked.

Clark smiled, he replied, "Yeah just finishing up. Plus she took the day off" He just had a quick little something he wrote about the Blur. The guy laughed and left; Clark then quickly typed up what he had and left.

He went to Leslie's house for a quick bite to eat, do schoolwork and hang out. This was how the rest of the year went. Time went by pretty fast; each semester the trio would have at least one or more classes together. Clark found he was staying at Leslie's more and more with the exception of holidays and days they knew the parents were coming up. They knew this wasn't going to be a secret for very long but he was an adult and they weren't sleeping together. This was not a question yet because honestly he was afraid he was going to hurt her and she understood and never pressed the subject.

Finally the summer came and Clark decided to go home to the Smallville Ledger to write so he could be closer to home. Chloe worked at the Daily Planet and stayed at Lexs' penthouse during the summer months. After some thought Leslie followed Clark back to Smallville so she could get some small newspaper experience but the editor at the Planet said they could come back to the Planet during the school year.  
"I'm glad you came back for the summer Leslie" Alistair said bringing her things into the house. Clark had come down with her but she must have dropped him off first then come home.

"I am too. After last summer I need a new start," Leslie replied giving her father a hug. She just hoped nothing untoward would happen.

"You take Clark home?" Alistair asked starting up the stairs.

Leslie sighed; he was never going to forgive Clark. She replied, "Yes dad. I did, could you please just let this go. We've been doing pretty well. Please?"

Alistair realizes he wasn't even trying and he knew Leslie made the right decision not taking Clark back immediately. The boy had to work very hard getting Leslie's and their love back but it took Alistair longer to forgive. "Alright I'll try" Alistair replied and Leslie said thank you. He took her stuff up to her room and then came back down. He heard Leslie talking on the phone and it must be Clark.

"Ok Clark I'll see you shortly," Leslie said hanging up the phone. She looked at her father and it was the moment of truth. If she went out with Clark and something happened she could never forgive Clark. She smiled softly at her father. He mouthed it'll be ok. Then they heard the truck pull and Leslie smiled to her father on her way out.

"Hey Clark right on time," Leslie said kissing him on his cheek. Please let this go well, she thought to herself. She bet Clark thought the same thing.

"This time dinner will go better, I hope," Clark replied pulling out of the driveway. They headed towards town. They were going to try eating at the same diner but with different results. Leslie just hoped Lana wasn't going to be there. They parked, walked slowly toward the diner and stopped. Leslie started to laugh because sure enough there was Lana out in front with that boy Joe. It was déjà vu all over again.

Clark was angry. He just wanted to hit somebody. He looked at Leslie who looked like she just wanted to bolt. He held her hand and squeezed a little he said, "Don't worry it won't be like last time."

Leslie smiled and replied, "I'm not worried not anymore. She had her chance and it's gone. Let's go deal with this ok?"

Clark and Leslie walked up to where Lana was standing. "How are you Lana? We haven't seen you in a while," Clark asked standing his ground. He could honestly say he doesn't love her.

"Well I thought it would be best for a while. Then I decided to come back to try again with Joe," Lana replied. She looked at Joe who just looked tired. Then Lana looked at Clark with her doe eyes sure they were working. She knew Clark would take her back just as he did the last summer. She spent a year working manipulation skills.

"Good for you Lana. I hope it works out for you. My girlfriend and I are going to eat; good luck to you both," Clark replied and then he Leslie walked into the diner. They sat down and ordered.

Leslie thought for a minute and then told Clark, "You know she's not going to let this go. She'll probably meet you later at the barn."

Clark chewed on his lip for a minute then responded, "Yeah I know. She figured you can't be with me all the time. I'll deal with it."

"I know Clark I am not worried about this time because you had a chance to leave me right out there," Leslie returned. Leslie looked out the window; Lana and Joe were gone.

**MEANWHILE**

Lana stormed off leaving Joe to follow behind her. How did this not work? She spent the entire year gone to an out of state school and travelling. She was sure Clark would be waiting for her when she got back. She decided when she got back to do the same routine as last time because it worked. Apparently she was going to have to do something big she just didn't know what. She sent Joe home because she wanted to think. She realized the whole Joe thing wasn't working and she also realized going away was probably a mistake. Out of sight out of mind with Clark; she then decided to go the barn and use the whole-only-wearing-jersey thing again. She grabbed the jersey and left to Clark's barn. She didn't know when he'd be home but at least she would be there.

Leslie and Clark enjoyed the rest of their lunch and then left. They left hand in hand walking down Main Street. They did a little window shopping and then bought a couple of little items for her room. Then they went to a little shop that sold a little bit of everything but it was a little too expensive for Leslie's taste. She saw a cute little owl but couldn't afford it. "Look Clark at that cute little owl. It's so adorable," Leslie said looking at Clark who smiled. He took a look at the owl and it was $75.00. He knew her birthday was coming up so he made a plan to get that for her birthday.

"I'm sorry it's too much for you. Maybe we can get it later," he said looking down at her. He would come back later to get and hoped he could wait to give it to her.

"Alright; hey listen let's go get some ice cream," Clark said to Leslie who nodded in agreement. They walked out and then they walked to the ice cream parlor. It reminded Leslie of the 1950's ice cream parlor. They ordered their cones and talked of summer fun. They decided to call it a day and Clark took Leslie home; then went home himself. He decided to check the barn first because he heard a heartbeat in his Fortress of Solitude that wasn't supposed to be there. He figured it was Lana so he took his time getting up there. When he finally made it up there she was in his jersey; he quelled the urge to go and rip his jersey off of her. He just sighed really heavy.

"Hey Clark," Lana said breathily.

"Lana," he replied standing stiffly.

"Won't you be more comfortable next to me?" Lana asked patted the seat next to her.

"I'm good here thanks. Lana I am in love with Leslie. I finally realized that I love her and I don't want to be with you," Clark replied sighing. He realized Lana wouldn't believe him because he left Leslie before so why wouldn't he now.

"Come on Clark you don't expect me to believe that do you?" Lana asked laughing.

"I guess I don't but heart flutters every time I see Leslie. It doesn't with you. You don't love me anymore than I love you. You just want me because you can't have me." Clark replied standing very stiffly.

Lana looked at Clark and he realized he was right. She didn't love him at all; he was just someone she liked having around. "You know Clark you're right. I guess I just didn't realize till now. I guess I just liked having you around," she said standing up.

"I truly hope you mean it Lana," Clark replied eyeing Lana. He truly hoped she was telling the truth. Just then he heard something down in the barn. He looked over the bannister and it was Leslie. She smiled and waved; he beckoned for her to come up and she did.

"Leslie I just wanted to wish you the best. I can say he honestly loves you but I get to keep the jersey ok?" Lana asked and then she walked away. Plus she decided to give it time; all she had to do was wait and they won't last forever. As Lana left Clark and Leslie embraced; then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came because you forgot something in the car and I brought it over. I heard you guys talking and didn't want to interrupt," Leslie replied. She handed him a box.

"You bought me something?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes I just wanted to show that I love you. Now open it!" she exclaimed.

He unwrapped the present and it was the owl; she must have gone back to town to get it. It was funny he was going back to get it for her. "Thank you very much," he said touched by her thoughtfulness.

"You're welcome," she replied going in for the kiss. The two embraced; happy in their love.

**THE END**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE **

**4 YEARS LATER**

Clark was standing in a church adjusting his tie. He was really nervous and he didn't know why. Just then his mother walked in and smiled. Her little boy had grown up; he was no longer a child. Now he was going to be a married man. She watched him nervously adjust and readjust his tie. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her. He smiled brightly and shrugged.

"I never got the hang of these," he said quietly. He didn't have cold feet at all. Even though he was 22 years old, as far as he knew, he knew he loved Leslie more than anything else in the world.

"Don't worry your dad didn't either. Here let me help you," she said stepping up to help him with his tie.

"How's dad?" Clark asked looking at his mother.

She just sighed but replied, "Don't worry about your father he'll come around. Your father still thinks you're a little boy."

"I know I'm young but I know this is what I want. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She knows me up and down, she's been with me through thick and thin," Clark told his mother. He knew it was the right thing. Plus he was getting ready to go and do his Kryptonian training; she had no problems with it. He smiled at what she said, "Good it means I get the remote while you're gone." Then he asked, "What are you trying to say that I'm a remote hog?" She just laughed and nodded. That night was the first time the two made love. He was glad he waited.

"Your father will come around ok. Just give him some time," Martha replied. "Where's Lex and Chloe?"

"Chloe is with Leslie as her bridesmaid and Lex is out making sure everything is alright," Clark replied. Just then there was a knock at the door and then Lex came through.

"Hey everything is ready to go. So let's go on out there," Lex said.

"Ok Lex we'll be out in a second," Martha replied and Lex exited the room. Just then there was another knock at the door. Martha called for the person to come in and to their astonishment it was Jonathan.

"Hey son, I'm sorry it took so long for me to come. This is what you want then I'll back you. If you want I am willing to stand with you," Jonathon said shaking his son's hands. Clark nodded and shook back.

"Thanks dad. Let's go. I don't want to keep her waiting," Clark replied. The trio made their way out to the chapel. He saw Lex waiting in front so Jonathon followed suit standing next to Lex. Clark went up and stood on the other side of Lex. He stood there waiting nervously for his bride. Just then music started and the flower girl started. The young child was a friend of Leslie's that flew in from Ohio. Clark wished some of her biological family would show up but they refused. It was their loss, he thought to himself. Just then Chloe walked out in a beautiful blue dress. She walked up and stood next to Martha. Just then the bridal music started and Leslie walked out. Clark gasped. She was so beautiful! She was wearing a white gown but it was a Renaissance cut style dress. Just out of the 16th century.

Clark started to mist because this is the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She was on the arm of her father and Leslie could only stare at him. She smiled very deeply. Clark looked so handsome.

Leslie remembered when he proposed: it was their third anniversary. She mentioned she would like to go to England for a week in the summer. However, Clark pretended he wasn't listening. Several days later he told her they were going on a trip.

"Where are we going Clark? Why can't I take anything with me?" Leslie asked several times. Clark had been very secretive for the last couple of days.

"It's a surprise. Let's go!" Clark exclaimed.

She started out the door but he directed her to the balcony. "We are going out on the balcony for a reason?" She asked looking at her boyfriend weird. Clark never said anything. So finally Leslie just shut up and let Clark take the lead. They made it to the balcony and Clark locked the door behind them.

"Just watch," he said. He grabbed ahold of her and they lifted off the ground. Leslie just gasped and held tightly onto Clark.

"Clark that is so cool! When did you finally learn to do this?" Leslie asked smiling. Great another excuse to hold him tightly, meanwhile they were flying and she paid no attention.

"I've been trying for quite some time but I wanted it to be a surprise for you," Clark replied smiling. He was glad she liked it.

"This is a great surprise. Have you gone anywhere?" she asked not even noticing they were going over water.

"I haven't gone anywhere…yet," he replied.

"Where would you like to go?" she asked.

"England," he replied smiling.

"Wait, what?" she asked staring at him. "That's where I want to go."

"I know that's where we're going. Surprise!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Clark that's so sweet!" she exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

About 10 minutes later they landed in a field. Leslie wasn't sure where exactly in England they were but she took a good look around. She noticed on the horizon they were outside a city, probably London. "Are we in London?" Leslie asked looking at Clark. This was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for her.

"No we're just outside of London. That," he pointed to the city, "Is London. Lex has a car picking us up right…about…now," Clark said as a black car pulled up.

"You had this planned out for a while haven't you?" Leslie asked kissing Clark. He smiled widely and nodded. The two have been dating for quite some time and he was sure Leslie was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He already talked to his parents weren't happy about it. Jonathan put his foot down but Clark didn't budge. Clark reminded Jonathan he married young and Jonathan walked out. Eventually Martha came around seeing Clark was determined but also remembered her and Jonathan young. Clark's father would come around.

Then Clark got the call to go start his Kryptonian training; he knew then it was time to propose to Leslie. Then he went to her father who finally forgave him and gave Clark his blessing. So Clark set up to take Leslie to England for a week to propose to her there. So there they were sitting in a black car going to a quaint bed and breakfast.

They enjoyed their trip there; they went to the major British sites: the British Library, the Victoria and Albert Museum, Trafalgar Square and last but not least Baker Street. Leslie loved Sherlock Holmes. Meanwhile Clark just didn't know when to do it. He just got so nervous whenever he decided to bring out the ring. Finally it was the last night there and he still hadn't asked her yet. She was getting dressed to go have a romantic dinner. He stood behind her watching her put her earrings when he blurted out, "Will you marry me?" She just stood there staring at him in the mirror.

"What Clark? What did you just say?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Really Clark you're not playing me now are you?" she asked turning to stare at him.

"No I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he replied very sincerely. He went to get the ring out of his jacket pocket. It wasn't a very big ring. He got some loose coal and made a diamond out of it; then got it set in a band. It wasn't big or gaudy but it was nice anyway. He walked over to her and asked again, "Will you marry me?" She stared at him and started to cry. She couldn't even speak but nodded. He smiled and put the ring on her finger. He went in for the kiss and the two remained in the Bed and Breakfast for the evening.

**NOW… **

Leslie and Alistair made it to the end of the aisle where he gave Clark Leslie's hand. The two were married with all their friends and family watching. Their honeymoon was brilliant because Clark took her to several cities in Western Europe. Several months later Lex and Chloe married much to the happiness of everybody. The tabloids had a field day of course eventually the two got boring so why bother printing anything. Nobody heard from Lana for quite some time.

Lana travelled for quite a while holding out hope Clark would come to his senses and want her back. Of course that never happened. She found a Daily Planet paper; found out Leslie and Clark in fact got married. Her heart sank in realization at what she had lost. She made it back to watch him get married and when she saw the two together there was no way Clark would ever leave Leslie. She left Smallville for New York and stayed. Clark and Leslie found an apartment near Lex and Chloe. Several weeks later Clark went for his training and when he came back he saved Chloe where he was dubbed, "Superman." Leslie was content.

**THE END**


End file.
